Midnight Fantasy
by teukiteuk
Summary: Choi Siwon, pemuda sukses dengan wajah rupawan yang dikelilingi wanita cantik mulai merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya hingga ia diperkenalkan dengan sebuah tempat bernama 'Midnight Fantasy'. Dan ia menemukan petualangan barunya disana / "Midnight Fantasy? Terdengar menarik" / Sichul / MPREG / Rate M / Sci-Fi / Romance / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Midnight Fantasy**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon | Kim Heechul | Others**

 **Genre : MPreg, Little bit Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman musik menggema, memekakan telinga setiap pengunjung. Tapi seakan tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, para pengunjung club malam yang sangat terkenal itu justru menikmatinya. Tidak sedikit yang menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti dentuman musik. Beberapa yang lain memilih duduk di meja bar sambil meneguk segelas kecil minuman yang harganya selangit. Termasuk dua orang namja yang memilih duduk di single sofa yang saling berhadapan. Salah satu namja itu dikelilingi dengan dua gadis cantik nan seksi, sementara namja lainnya duduk seorang diri menolak 'layanan' dari gadis-gadis yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Choi Siwon? Kau bahkan menolak gadis-gadis menggoda itu, tidak seperti biasanya" ucap namja yang dikelilingi dua gadis di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Namja bernama Choi Siwon itu mendesah pelan, menghela napas singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka. Mungkin kau harus menambah koleksi baru, Hyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggang kedua gadis disampingnya dan meminta dua gadis berpakaian minim dan ketat itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan ciuman panas.

"Choi Siwon, kuharap pendengaranku tidak salah tadi. Kau memintaku untuk menambah koleksi baru lagi? Demi gadis-gadis seksi itu, ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini aku menambah koleksi gadis baru disini dan kau masih tidak tertarik?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Ya, Eunhyuk memang pemilik club malam bernama Opera. Club malam yang terkenal dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi yang dipastikan dapat 'melayani' pelanggan sampai puas. Sedangkan namja yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Choi Siwon. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang terkenal karena tampangnya yang luar biasa tampan dan mampu membuat setiap wanita meleleh dibuatnya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa bosan dengan mereka. Mungkin aku harus mencari 'sesuatu' yang lebih dari ini"

"Hehh, kurasa kau membutuhkan 'sesuatu' yang sangat berbeda dari ini" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau tahu tentang Midnight Fantasy?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Em, aku pernah dengar beberapa kali tentang tempat itu. Tapi tidak tahu dengan jelas tempat seperti apa itu"

"Midnight Fantasy jauh lebih hebat dari tempatku ini. Seperti pada umumnya, kau harus menyewa _slut_ disana. Tapi mereka jauh berbeda dan jauh lebih memuaskan dari wanita-wanita disini" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kau pernah kesana?" tanya Siwon dengan alisnya yang bertaut menjadi satu.

"Hanya satu kali. Menemani Kyuhyun waktu itu. Dan besok kami akan kesana lagi, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar terpuaskan dengan pelayanan disana"

"Kalian menyewa disana?" tanya Siwon yang mulai tertarik dengan rumah prostitusi yang menjadi pembicaraannya ini.

"Hanya Kyuhyun. Aku cukup puas dengan melihat-lihat saja. Lagipula tarif disana cukup mahal. Harga per malamnya sama dengan harga wanita-wanita disini untuk satu minggu penuh dengan layanan tambahan. Tapi sepertinya harga mahal sebanding dengan pelayanan mereka, kudengar Kyuhyun sudah sering pergi kesana dan menyewa orang yang sama"

"Huh, bilang saja kau pelit untuk mengeluarkan uangmu! Aku tahu kau tidak mau mengeluarkan sepeserpun uangmu untuk pemuas di luar sana sedangkan kau memiliki banyak pemuas disini. Ya 'kan? Aku juga tahu kau tidak pernah membayar mereka setiap memakai tubuh mereka"

"Hei, itu investasi kau tahu? Lagipula untuk apa aku membayar mereka jika setiap bulan aku juga memberi gaji yang cukup besar pada mereka. Belum lagi jika mereka mendapatkan tips dari pelanggan yang puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Mereka sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari cukup" dengus Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, jadi besok kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengambil _snack_ yang disediakan dan melahapnya.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu aku butuh sesuatu yang baru" sahut Siwon sembari menghabiskan segelas Vodka Martini-nya yang tidak tersentuh sejak tadi. _'Midnight Fantasy? Terdengar menarik'_ , batin Siwon sambil tersenyum dalam tegukan minuman beralkoholnya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

Siwon terus berdecak kagum sejak mereka tiba di Midnight Fantasy 10 menit lalu. Sebenarnya tempat ini seperti tempat umum biasa, dengan palang nama _'Midnight Fantasy'_ di depannya yang berkedip karena dihiasi lampu. Begitu sampai di dalam, mereka harus melakukan registrasi –terutama Siwon yang baru pertama kali datang ke tempat itu. Saat berada di dalam, Siwon tidak merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah rumah prostitusi. Tempat ini begitu tenang, terlindungi dari hingar-bingar tempat hiburan malam pada umumnya. Interiornya juga seperti rumah biasa, terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Mereka diantar ke lantai 2, dimana Siwon semakin berdecak kagum. Disana, mereka berjalan di lorong panjang, dengan bagian kiri dan kanannya disuguhkan sebuah ruangan berlapis kaca dimana mereka –para tamu dapat melihat sang _slut_ yang akan mereka pilih. Benar-benar berbeda, disini para tamu yang akan memilih _layanan_ yang disuguhkan dari balik kaca tanpa berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka. Tidak seperti di bar atau tempat hiburan malam lainnya dimana _layanan_ tersebut yang datang dan menggoda para tamu.

Di depan setiap ruangan berlapis kaca tersebut terdapat papan yang berukirkan sebuah nama yang Siwon duga sebagai nama dari si pemilik ruangan. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu seorang _namja_ dengan penampilan seksi namun tidak berlebihan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan sweater dan stocking tipis. Tetap seksi namun terlihat berbeda. Mereka –para _slut_ , hanya duduk diam atau melakukan aktivitas biasa seperti menonton TV di dalam ruangan masing-masing, seakan tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran para tamu yang sedang memandang lapar ke arah mereka.

Namun ada satu hal yang mencuri perhatian Siwon. Siwon yakin para _slut_ itu adalah laki-laki, terlihat dari kejantanan mereka yang hanya tertutupi stocking tipis. Tapi seluruh _slut_ memiliki buah dada yang cukup besar –melebihi laki-laki pada umumnya dan bahkan nyaris seukuran wanita dewasa, juga perut mereka yang membuncit seperti wanita hamil.

"Hyuk-ah, mereka semua _namja_ kan?" bisik Siwon sambil terus memperhatikan satu per satu _slut_ yang disuguhkan.

Eunhyuk tidak menyahut, hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke arah ruangan berlapis kaca disampingnya. Menyuguhkan seorang _namja_ dengan perut buncit dan dada yang kelewat besar sedang duduk menghadap kaca –yang tentu saja langsung menghadap para tamu, dengan kaki yang terbuka mengangkang lebar seakan sedang menggoda Eunhyuk dengan sengaja.

 **Gulp!**

" _Shit_ , mereka benar-benar menggoda!" umpat Eunhyuk merutuki pemandangan di depannya juga celananya yang mulai terasa menyempit.

"Tapi dada dan perut mereka? Mereka terlihat seperti wanita dan laki-laki disaat yang bersamaan" lanjut Siwon.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun yang juga datang bersama mereka dan masih sadar tentunya segera menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Itulah mengapa tempat ini disebut Midnight Fantasy, _hyung_. Bukankah kita benar-benar seperti sedang di dalam dunia fantasi? Mereka semua nyata, asli dan hidup. Dan pastinya dapat memberikan kepuasan bagi kita, _hyung_ "

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau akan mengerti saat memesan salah satu dari mereka dan mendengar langsung cerita mereka" sahut Kyuhyun yang kemudian masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana _namja_ imut bergigi kelinci dengan tubuh montok serta dada besar dan perut buncitnya yang Siwon yakini usia kehamilannya sudah cukup tua sedang menunggunya. _Slut_ imut itu menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan sumringah. Dan dilihat dari kedekatan mereka, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah sering menggunakan jasa si pemilik kamar.

Sesaat kemudian kaca yang melapisi ruangan itu berganti dengan kaca gelap yang membuat Siwon tidak dapat melihat aktivitas mereka di dalam sana. Siwon melirik papan nama di depan ruangan yang sudah terlihat gelap itu. **Lee Sungmin.**

"Eunhyuk, kau ingin memesan untuk malam ini?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang hanya melihat mereka saja sudah cukup memuaskanku" sahut Eunhyuk yang kembali terpaku pada isi kamar di sampingnya.

"Dasar pelit" umpat Siwon sembari berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Siwon memilih jalan seorang diri, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang begitu mesum namun sangat pelit itu. Siwon melihat satu per satu _slut_ yang masih tersisa. Beberapa kamar sudah gelap yang berarti sedang melayani tamu lain. Banyak _slut_ yang ia lewati, semuanya terlihat sama menggiurkannya namun entah mengapa belum bisa menarik perhatian seorang Choi Siwon.

"Seleraku benar-benar tinggi sepertinya" bisik Siwon pada dirinya sendiri yang terdengar lebih seperti memuji dirinya sendiri.

Sampai kemudian ia tiba di ujung lorong, ruang kamar yang bernuansa merah dengan motif _floral_ berhasil mencuri perhatian Siwon. Dengan seorang _slut_ yang seolah sedang menunggunya, memberikan senyum manis di wajah cantiknya meskipun Siwon yakin ia juga seorang laki-laki. Rambut sebahu _slut_ itu bergoyang lembut saat _slut_ tersebut berjalan menuju sofa merah maroon yang berada paling dekat dengan dinding kaca.

 _Slut_ tersebut duduk dengan kaki kanan yang ia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya. Menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang tidak terlapisi apapun karena sang _slut_ hanya mengenakan sweater rajut yang menutupi separuh bokongnya. _Slut_ cantik tersebut mengusap perut besarnya dengan gerakan memutar seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Siwon melepaskan _ID card_ yang menggantung di lehernya kemudian meletakkannya di depan kotak _scan_ yang terdapat di pintu masuk kamar. Seketika pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan Siwon segera masuk ke dalamnya. tidak lupa membaca nama si pemilik kamar yang akan memuaskan dirinya dalam beberapa jam mendatang. **Kim Heechul.**

Nikmati petualangan barumu Choi Siwon!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong, cerita baru lagi. Semoga readers suka sama cerita ini. Chapter 1 sekaligus prolognya author kasih segini dulu. Review banyak = chapter 2 publish. See u^^**

 **July 18, 2015 – 19:35**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Midnight Fantasy**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon | Kim Heechul | Others**

 **Genre : MPreg, Little bit Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, namun belum ada interaksi panas yang dilakukan Choi Siwon dengan _slut_ sewaannya, Kim Heechul. Keduanya masih melakukan perkenalan sambil duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap langsung ke televisi. Namun meskipun masih dalam tahap perkenalan, tangan Siwon sudah bergeriliya di sekitar dada serta perut buncit sang _slut_. Sengaja membangkitkan libido si _namja_ cantik secara perlahan. Sedangkan sang _slut_ menerima sentuhan-sentuhan dari Siwon yang menggodanya sambil menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif dengan bantal di pangkuannya.

"Euhmm.. Cho-Choi Siwon-ssi, anda mau mehh-uhh-memulainya sehh-sekarang ouuhh?"

 _Slut_ cantiknya itu tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika tangan Siwon semakin intens mengerjai putingnya yang keras. Bahkan puting kanannya sedikit keluar dari sela-sela benang rajut sweater tipis yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan seformal itu, cantik. Aku tidak ingin kita terlalu kaku" sahut Siwon ringan seraya tetap menekan-nekan _nipple_ kecoklatan Heechul yang keras dan cukup besar menurutnya.

"Mmhhh.. Si-Siwon-ssi uuhh, ji- jika kau ingin euhmm.. memulainya kita bisaaahhh pindah ke-aahh kamar belakangghhh"

 _Slut_ cantiknya itu terengah-engah. Sangat sulit baginya untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimat pendek dengan jari jemari Siwon yang sangat terampil membuat kedua putingnya yang pada dasarnya sudah keras menjadi semakin mengeras.

"Belum, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru kan? Lagipula aku belum mendengar cerita darimu. Dan lagi..."

Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya, kedua tangan kekarnya mengangkat slut yang duduk disampingnya untuk pindah menjadi duduk dipangkuannya –menghadap dirinya. Kedua kaki sang _slut_ dipaksa mengangkang hingga mengekspos kejantanannya karena sweater yang dikenakannya terangkat ke atas.

"OOUUHHHH" desahan kencang Kim Heechul menggema tiba-tiba ketika Siwon dengan sengaja menarik puting kanannya yang menyembul di antara benang rajut yang longgar.

"Panggil namaku, sayang" bisik Siwon lembut.

"Si-Siwon-ssi aahhhhh"

Desahan Heechul kembali terdengar saat Siwon menjepit puting kanan Heechul yang tadi ditariknya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan formal, sayang"

"Si-Siwonnnhhh"

Kali ini tangan kanan Siwon sejak tadi berada di pinggang sang _slut_ –menahan posisi duduk Heechul- berpindah, menarik ke atas ujung sweater yang dikenakan Heechul dan bermainan di sekitar pusar Heechul, membuat _slut_ cantik itu menggelinjang geli karenanya.

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan lebih manja" bisik Siwon lagi.

Heechul memandang kelereng mata Siwon yang berbinar, seolah menunggunya memanggil _namja_ itu dengan panggilan yang lebih manja. Sesaat _slut_ cantik itu berpikir, mencari panggilan yang cocok untuk majikan barunya sementara tangan Siwon mengusap-usap perut buncitnya yang terekspos.

"Mmm.. Siwonnie.. _?_ " ucap Heechul akhirnya dengan nada keraguan.

Choi Siwon mengembangkan senyum puasnya ketika mendengar panggilan yang diberikan _slut_ cantiknya itu. sedetik kemudian Siwon mengecup perut buncit Heechul –yang membuat Heechul berjengit kaget karena selama ini tidak ada yang memperlakukannya sebaik ini.

Siwon segera merapikan sweater yang dipakai Heechul, menurunkannya lagi hingga menutupi perut _slut_ yang membuncit itu. Kedua tangannya bertaut di belakang pinggang Heechul, menjaga posisi duduknya agar tetap seimbang.

" _Good_. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku seperti itu. Sekarang aku ingin mendengar cerita tentangmu, Heechulie"

"Cerita tentang apa yang ingin kau dengar, Si-Siwonnie?"

Lidahnya masih terasa kaku untuk memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan seperti itu. Biasanya pria-pria yang menyewa tubuhnya meminta dirinya untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Master, Tuan_ , atau apapun yang menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang _slave_ –budak pemuas nafsu, sementara si penyewa adalah tuan –majikannya. Panggilan yang menjelaskan bahwa status mereka berbeda, tidak dalam derajat yang sama. Tapi dengan Siwon, ia merasa berbeda. Dengan panggilan Siwonnie dan Heechulie, ia merasa lebih dimanusiakan.

"Tentu saja tentangmu dan juga..."

Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Heechul.

"...tentang tubuhmu" bisik Siwon halus dengan tangan kirinya menyusup di balik sweater Heechul, mengelus punggung Heechul dengan pelan, membuat tubuh Heechul seakan meremang.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

Midnight Fantasy, rumah prostitusi yang menyajikan _namja-namja_ sewaan dengan tubuh yang abnormal. Mereka –para _slut_ kebanyakan menyerahkan diri mereka sendiri dengan latar belakang ekonomi. Hampir seluruh _slut_ memiliki alasan yang sama masuk ke tempat hina seperti ini.

Tapi tempat ini memang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tempat sejenis lainnya. Disini mereka tidak menjual diri, tapi pelanggan yang datanglah yang memilih mereka. Mereka tidak perlu menggoda, merendahkan diri mereka di depan para tamu. Justru para tamu yang harus memilih satu di antara mereka, memilih yang hanya dengan melihat, tanpa interaksi langsung pada _slut_ tersebut.

Dan poin terbaiknya, para _slut_ boleh menolak tamu yang dikiranya tidak baik. Mereka tidak menerima tamu yang senang bermain kasar. Dalam satu malam setiap _slut_ hanya boleh melayani satu tamu. Jadi meski ada tamu yang hanya bermain sebentar, maka _slut_ itu tidak boleh melayani tamu yang lain. Dan jika mereka sudah bermain dengan satu orang tamu pada malam ini, maka pada malam selanjutnya _slut_ tersebut harus menunggu tamu itu datang lagi padanya dan tidak boleh menerima tamu lain. Jika tamu itu tidak datang lagi atau memilih mengganti _slut_ , maka _slut_ baru boleh menerima tamu yang lain. Seperti itu lebih baik dari pada berlomba-lomba melayani banyak tamu.

Dan mengenai tubuh mereka, mereka dirancang menjadi _hermaphrodite_. Mereka benar-benar pria, terlahir sebagai pria dan besar menjadi seorang pria. Tapi persyaratan masuk ke Midnight Fantasy adalah mengubah gender mereka menjadi _hermaphrodite_ , pria dan wanita. Persyaratan yang cukup sulit dikabulkan. Oleh karena itu hanya ada 20 _slut_ yang bekerja disini karena kebanyakan mereka yang ingin bekerja disini tidak mau mengikuti syarat yang diajukan.

"Menjadi _hermaphrodite_? Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang itu" ucap Siwon setelah mendengar cerita singkat dari Heechul.

"Aku sendiri bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan tubuhku" sahut Heechul.

Siwon memandang tubuh Heechul dari atas ke bawah. Jika dilihat dari wajah sampai ke perut hamilnya, Siwon –bahkan semua orang akan menganggap Heechul adalah seorang wanita. Ia bahkan memiliki wajah yang cantik dan kulit yang putih pucat dengan pipi yang merona merah. Tapi ketika melihat bagian bawah tubuh _namja_ cantik itu, semua spekulasi segera terpatahkan. Ia benar-benar seorang pria, dengan penis yang cukup panjang.

"Kami, para _slut_ tidak langsung dipekerjakan ketika masuk kesini. Kami dilatih selama dua tahun lebih. Diberikan pelajaran tata krama juga pelatihan untuk memuaskan pelanggan. Selama itu juga kami selalu diberikan obat-obatan yang sudah dicampur ke dalam setiap makanan dan minuman kami, hingga secara perlahan tubuh kami berubah seperti ini"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk, mencoba memahami cerita Heechul meskipun ia tetap belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa hamil. Mengandung seorang bayi. Ini bukan karena efek obat itu kan?" tanya Siwon seraya mengusap perut besar Heechul dengan gerakan memutar, ia bisa merasakan _sesuatu_ di dalam sana bergerak secara perlahan. Tentu saja itu seorang bayi kan? Bukan _sesuatu_ lain yang tumbuh di dalam sana karena obat-obatan tersebut.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, ia menurunkan satu tangannya untuk ikut mengusap perutnya sendiri seirama dengan gerakan Siwon.

"Tentu saja ini seorang bayi. Obat-obat itu hanya untuk menumbuhkan jaringan lemak yang akan berubah menjadi dinding rahim dalam tubuh kami dan membentuk organ baru sejenis indung telur, obat-obat itu juga untuk mengaktifkan kelenjar susu pada dada kami hingga dada kami tumbuh seperti ini. Bayi ini hadir karena kami rutin diberikan suntikan sperma selama masa rehat kami" jelas Heechul.

"Masa rehat?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, kami semua memiliki masa rehat, yaitu seminggu sebelum proses melahirkan tiba sampai dua minggu setelah melahirkan. Dua minggu setelah melahirkan itu, kami kembali diberikan suntikan sperma setiap harinya dan biasanya akan dinyatakan hamil seminggu kemudian. Hal itu pasti karena selama suntikan sperma itu kami juga diberikan obat-obatan pengikat sperma –mereka menyebutnya begitu-"

"Mereka?" potong Siwon.

"Hmm, disini setiap _slut_ memiliki dokter pribadi dan ahli kesehatan yang mengurus tentang obat-obatan yang selalu kami konsumsi. Kudengar setiap _slut_ memiliki dosis yang berbeda karena harus disesuaikan dengan kondisi tubuh kami. Ah, dan mengenai obat pengikat sperma itu, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi dengan bantuan obat itu kami dipastikan akan hamil seminggu setelah suntikan sperma diberikan. Bahkan beberapa diantara kami pernah mengandung bayi kembar. Kami menyebutnya efek pengikat sperma, mungkin yang diikat lebih dari satu" cerita Heechul dengan tawa renyah diakhirannya.

Siwon kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar seperti di dunia fantasi. Cerita yang tidak mungkin terjadi namun ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya.

"Emm, Heechulie. Tadi kau bilang ada sekitar 20 _slut_ yang bekerja disini. Tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat dua atau tiga kamar yang kosong, kemana mereka?" tanya Siwon mengingat kamar-kamar yang dilewatinya. Tadinya ia berpikir kamar-kamar kosong itu berarti sedang melayani tamu, tapi ketika melihat kamar _slut_ Kyuhyun yang menggelap barulah ia sadar bahwa kamar kosong itu bukan melayani tamu.

"Ah, mereka ada di atas. Di kamar masing-masing, benar-benar kamar untuk istirahat kami. Mereka yang baru dinyatakan hamil dan akan dibebastugaskan sampai kehamilannya dinyatakan aman. Umumnya saat kandungan menginjak lima bulan, tapi beberapa diantara kami juga menjalaninya ketika enam bulan kehamilan. Alasan lainnya karena tamu lebih tertarik jika perut kami sudah buncit besar seperti ini" jelas Heechul dengan sengaja menarik sweaternya ke atas, menampilkan perutnya yang juga buncit dan bulat.

"Jika begitu berarti kalian yang bekerja selama tiga atau empat bulan saja?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ya, kau benar Tuan Choi –maksudku Siwonnie. Maaf aku belum terbiasa" sesal Heechul.

" _Gwaenchanha_. Kau hanya perlu lebih sering memanggilku seperti itu. Dan Heechulie, bisa kita pindah ke kamar sekarang?"

"Eum. Tentu saja" ucap Heechul riang seraya turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan menggandeng tangan Siwon menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan ini, pintu yang menghubungkannya langsung ke kamar.

"Jika masa kerja kalian hanya sekitar empat bulan saja, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bermain terus dengan tubuh indahmu, sayang?" tanya Siwon ketika mereka sudah tiba di kamar dan keduanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sekarang kehamilanku sudah bulan ke tujuh, berarti tinggal dua bulan lagi kau bisa menikmatinya. Masih cukup lama, kau bisa menikmatinya setiap malam"

"Seorang temanku juga pelanggan disini, tadi kulihat perut _slut_ nya sudah sangat besar dan kurasa memang sudah hamil tua" ucap Siwon mengingat _slut_ Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau ingat namanya?"

"Emm, Lee Sungmin kalau tidak salah"

"Ah, Sungminnie. Ia memang sudah dijadwalkan melahirkan minggu depan, minggu ini minggu terakhirnya bekerja"

"Aku masih bingung. Jika kalian bisa memiliki rahim karena obat-obatan, lalu bagaimana kalian melahirkan? Apa obat-obatan juga membuat kalian bisa melahirkan normal?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Siwonnie"

Heechul merangkak menuju tengah tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Ia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan membukanya selebar yang ia bisa hingga memperlihatkan penis dan anusnya. Satu tangannya bergerak mengangkat penisnya hingga memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di antara penis dan anusnya.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon memperhatikan bagian yang ditunjukkan Heechul dan ia menyadari bahwa di bawah penis Heechul di antara penis dan anus terdapat sebuah lubang kecil yang berwarna merah muda.

"Itu..."

"Itu jalur untuk melahirkan, jalur untuk bayi keluar. Sebut saja vagina supaya lebih mudah, toh kegunaannya tidak beda jauh dengan vagina wanita. Dan kami mendapatkannya melalui operasi kecil yang dilakukan dokter-dokter pribadi kami, bukan karena obat-obatan yang kami minum" jelas Heechul setelah kembali menurunkan kedua kakinya.

"Tapi lubang itu begitu kecil, bagaimana bisa kalian mengeluarkan bayi melalui lubang yang sekecil itu?"

"Sama halnya seperti seorang wanita. Tapi jika memang kami kesulitan melahirkan normal, kami akan dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya" ucap Heechul santai.

Merasa cukup dengan cerita Heechul, Siwon mulai bertindak. Tangannya bergerak, menyusup ke dalam sweater Heechul dan mengusap perut buncit _slut_ cantiknya, semakin lama beranjak semakin ke atas, menyentuh dada berisi Heechul dan berakhir pada putingnya yang senantiasa keras dan begitu menggoda Siwon. Siwon terus memilin puting Heechul, sambil dalam hati bertanya bagaimana puting _namja_ dihadapannya ini selalu mengeras. Bahkan Siwon sudah takjub dengan dua benda baru favoritnya itu ketika pertama kali ia menyentuhnya. Selalu keras dan tegang namun begitu kenyal di jari-jarinya.

"Mmmmhhhh Siwonnhhh ouuhhhh"

Heechul membusungkan dadanya, tidak kuat menahan sensasi yang menjalar di sekitar putingnya. Jemari Siwon benar-benar tidak berhenti memilin dan menarik-narik kedua putingnya, membuat dua daerah sensitifnya itu memanas.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak ingin bermain dengan tangan kosong" ucap Siwon di tengah-tengah permainan tangannya. Heechul mendesah kehilangan ketika tangan Siwon berhenti memainkan kedua putingnya. _Namja_ itu turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil beberapa _sex toys_ yang memang disediakan disana.

"Semua ini boleh kupakai 'kan?" tanya Siwon sembari menunjukkan beberapa mainan di tangannya.

"Ya, tentu saja Siwonnie" sahut Heechul dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

Libidonya sudah sangat meningkat, permainan tangan Siwon begitu hebat hingga membuatnya kewalahan dan bergairah. Penisnya sudah mulai keras dan mengeluarkan precum sejak tadi. Vaginanya –sebut saja begitu, sudah sangat basah dengan cairah putih kental yang berbau khas. Heechul meluruskan serta merapatkan kedua kakinya, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh kedua kemaluannya. Seluruh _slut_ diajarkan untuk memuaskan pelanggan mereka, bukan memuaskan diri sendiri. Jadi, mereka tidak boleh bermain dengan tubuh mereka sendiri kecuali diminta oleh sang pelanggan.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

Siwon membantu Heechul membuka sweater yang dipakainya, menggantinya dengan sebuah _lingerie_ tipis berwarna merah yang super minim. Siwon menemukan berbagai baju tipis nan seksi yang dapat menggodanya di lemari pakaian. Setelah memilih beberapa lama Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakaikan Heechul _lingerie_ minim ini. Dengan potongan dada yang sangat rendah, bahkan sekali lihat saja Siwon yakin seluruh dada besar Heechul tidak akan tertutup. Juga panjang _lingerie_ yang tidak seberapa, perut besar Heechul saja tidak tertutupi dengan sempurna. Panjang _lingerie_ itu hanya menutupi sampai pusar Heechul saja.

Setelahnya Siwon menatap takjub, tubuh _slut_ -nya itu begitu sempurna. Oh, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa 'lapar'. Santapan di hadapannya ini sungguh menggoda untuk segera dinikmati.

"Ada apa Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul yang heran dengan Siwon yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau hanya begitu sempurna. Seluruh lekuk tubuhmu begitu sempurna. Terutama..." Siwon bergerak meremas dada Heechul yang menyembul dari _lingerie_ -nya.

"Mmmmhhh.. aaahhhh"

"Dadamu benar-benar menggoda. Mereka besar, bulat, dan..." Sekali lagi Siwon meremasnya, membuat Heechul kembali mendesah, seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

"...padat" bisik Siwon setelahnya.

Kedua mata Heechul terpejam, merasakan remasan tangan Siwon pada dadanya. Tanpa menyadari tangan kiri Siwon mengambil sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan bening yang Siwon yakini _aphrosidiac_ atau sejenisnya yang dapat meransang dan meningkatkan gairah mereka. Tapi Siwon sengaja mengambil obat peransang itu untuk Heechul, untuk tubuh Heechul lebih tepatnya.

Siwon menuangkan sedikit cairan itu ke tangannya dan mengusapnya pada kedua dada Heechul. Heechul yang merasa sensasi basah di kedua dadanya segera membuka matanya.

"Tidak apa kan jika memakai ini? Aku hanya ingin suasana lebih panas, sayang"

"Ya, k-kau bisa memakainya Si-Siwonnie" ucap Heechul walau dalam hati ia merutuki tamunya hari ini, tanpa cairan peransang itu saja sekarang ia sudah merasa begitu panas dan bergairah.

"Buka kakimu, sayang" bisik Siwon dengan cairan peransang yang sudah ditampung di telapak tangannya, bersiap membasahi kemaluan Heechul.

Heechul membuka kakinya selebar yang ia bisa, menekuk lututnya agar Siwon lebih mudah mengakses bagian _private_ -nya itu. Kemudian ia harus menahan sensasi baru karena Siwon sedang melumuri penisnya dengan cairan peransang itu. Memijatnya sebentar kemudian berpindah ke vagina serta rektumnya dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk dua bagian sensitifnya itu.

"Aaahhnnn" Efek _aphrosidiac_ itu sudah bekerja. Heechul merasa beberapa bagian tubuhnya begitu panas dan haus akan sentuhan. Heechul menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya, Siwon sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan _boxer_ gelap yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Wajah Heechul memanas, ia yakin pipinya sudah sangat merona melihat tubuh atletis Siwon yang tersuguh di depannya. Matanya juga menangkap sesuatu yang besar di balik boxer yang menggembung itu. Oh, ia benar-benar merona. Bahkan ia menundukkan wajahnya ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata lapar Siwon. _Seperti wanita saja_ , rutuk Heechul dalam hati.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh pria dewasa, sayang"

"Ya! Aku _namja_ , bukan gadis seperti yang kau bilang!" pekik Heechul tidak terima.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana wajahmu bisa merona merah seperti ini saat melihat tubuhku?" goda Siwon.

"I-itu... O-obat... Ya, obat-obatan yang dulu kukonsumsi membuat hormon wanitaku berkembang lebih banyak dan membuatku menjadi seperti wanita. Y-ya, pasti begitu" elak Heechul.

Siwon sepenuhnya mengabaikan elakan Heechul. Ia lebih memilih memasang vibrator yang dirancang khusus hingga pemakainya harus mengenakannya di tangan –telapak tangan. Semudah memakai sarung tangan. Oh, Siwon sungguh berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan vibrator ini, ini benar-benar menghemat waktu dan tenaga karena ia tidak perlu memegang vibratornya.

Siwon mendekat. Merangkak di atas Heechul. Satu kakinya bertumpu di samping tubuh Heechul, sementara kaki kanannya berada tepat di selangkangan Heechul. Semakin bergerak mendekat maka lutut Siwon semakin dekat dengan kemaluan Heechul hingga akhirnya benar-benar mengenai benda pusaka Heechul itu.

"Ooohhh.. Si-Siwonnieehhh" desahan Heechul mulai terdengar seiringan dengan gerakan lutut Siwon yang dengan sengaja menekan-nekan penis Heechul.

"Kau siap?" tanya Siwon berbasa-basi sambil menyalakan vibrator yang terpasang di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Mmmmhhh.. yeaaahh.. oouuuhhhh"

Heechul segera memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh telinganya. Getaran pada vibrator itu menggelitik telinganya. Tapi Siwon tidak ingin berlama-lama bermain disana. Tangannya mulai turun ke leher Heechul, membiarkan getaran vibrator menyambah leher mulus _slut_ cantiknya itu. Di sisi lain lutut Siwon tidak berhenti menekan penis Heechul. Tentu saja bukan hanya penis Heechul yang merasakan dampaknya, vaginanya yang berkedut –efek _aphrosidiac_ tadi juga semakin memanas.

Tangan Heechul bergerak, menarik leher Siwon dan segera menyambar bibir tuannya ini. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat memanas, ditambah dengan suara getaran vibrator yang sudah mendekati dadanya. Pikiran Heechul berkabut, kacau dibawah pengaruh gairah seks yang luar biasa. Oh, inilah alasan mengapa Midnight Fantasy mengharuskan _slut_ -nya dalam keadaan hamil. Karena dalam keadaan hamil, gairah seks akan sangat meningkat –berkali lipat lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Mmmmhhh... mckkkppcckkk... mmhhckkpphhhh"

Kecipakan dan desahan membaur menjadi satu. Siwon menyambut permainan lidah Heechul. _Slut_ -nya itu begitu terampil, tanpa Siwon sadari satu tangan Heechul telah berada di selangkangannya. Memijat dan meremas penisnya yang besar dan keras.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Siwon meremas kasar dada besar Heechul dengan tangannya yang memakai vibrator. Heechul menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Siwon namun tidak menghentikan pijatan tangannya di penis besar Siwon. Sesekali _namja_ hamil itu menghisap bahu Siwon, menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan disana.

"Ooouuhhhhh.. Siwonnnieehhhh.."

Tangan Heechul yang meremas penis Siwon terlepas, berganti memeluk punggung Siwon. Sementara tangan lainnya masih melingkar di leher Siwon. Heechul tidak sanggup menahan getaran vibrator pada dada besarnya. Dadanya begitu sensitif, terlebih saat hamil seperti ini.

"Mendesahlah sayang, teriakan namaku"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh... Wonnieehhh ooohhhh Siihhhh-oouuuhhh-wonhhhieee"

Heechul menggeliat kuat ketika vibrator itu menyentuh ujung putingnya yang lancip. Sesuatu seperti serangan listrik kecil mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, meracuni otaknya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan hanya terus meneriakan nama Siwon.

"Oouuuhhhh... Wonnieehhh akuuhh ihhh-inghinnnhh keluaahhhh" ucap Heechul di antara desahannya kala merasa gelombang orgasme pertamanya sudah datang.

Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum dalam desahan Heechul.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Jangan ditahan" ujar Siwon dengan tetap meremas dada besar dan padat Heechul. Ia tidak pernah bisa puas bermain dengan dada besar ini, dengan puting yang senantiasa keras dan melancip. Dan Siwon berhasil membuat Heechul orgasme hanya dengan bermain dengan benda ini.

"Oohhh... Wonniehhh.. ooouuhhh.. oohhhh.. WOOONNNNIEEEEHHHHHHHH"

Dan orgasme pertama Heechul keluar bersamaan dengan teriakan nama Siwon. Siwon segera mematikan vibrator di tangannya, memberikan ruang untuk Heechul yang tiba-tiba melemas dan melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Siwon.

Heechul menarik napas kasar, membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat yang tentu saja sangat menggiurkan bagi Siwon yang masih berada di atas tubuh Heechul. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dada besar itu bergerak mendekat dan menjauh seolah menggodanya untuk segera menghisap putingnya yang keras itu membuat Siwon meneguk ludahnya keras. Tapi Siwon berusaha menahannya, ia kasihan melihat Heechul yang masih kelelahan itu. Karena itu Siwon memilih menyingkir dari atas Heechul dan berbaring di sebelah _namja_ itu. _Well_ , bekerja menjadi seorang _slut_ dengan perut hamil yang berat bukan pekerjaan yang mudah 'kan? Memenuhi kebutuhan birahi yang tinggi dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti ini bukan suatu hal yang mudah. Dan Siwon sangat memaklumi hal itu. Karena itu Siwon sengaja memberi jeda istirahat bagi Heechul, setidaknya hingga tarikan napas Heechul tidak sekasar ini.

"Kau tahu Siwonnie, jika atasanku tahu kalau kau yang memuaskanku bukan aku yang memuaskanmu, aku pasti mendapat hukuman. Aku adalah seorang _slut_ , maka sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memuaskanmu dengan pelayanan tubuhku. Tapi ini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya" ucap Heechul setelah mereka diam beberapa waktu.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mendapat hukuman apapun karena aku juga terpuaskan dengan yang tadi"

Heechul mengangguk pelan setelahnya. Meski Heechul sudah lebih tenang, namun Siwon tidak ingin terburu-buru memulai permainan selanjutnya. Mereka masih berbincang untuk beberapa waktu hingga Siwon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

Kini posisi keduanya telah berganti. Siwon duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan _slut_ cantiknya duduk di depannya, di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka, punggungnya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan dada besar Heechul dari _lingerie_ minim yang dipakainya, ia juga menarik _lingerie_ itu hingga memperlihatkan perut buncit Heechul. Kemudian Siwon menyalakan lagi vibrator di tangannya. Membuat Heechul bergerak pelan saat suara getaran vibrator itu terdengar.

"Jangan takut, sayang"

Siwon mengusap perut besar Heechul dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan bervibrator itu. Membuat Heechul menggelinjang geli karenanya. Tangan Siwon bergerak turun, menyentuh vagina Heechul dengan sensasi getaran vibrator di tangannya, membuat Heechul mulai mengeluarkan desahan erotisnya. Tangan satunya bergerak memilin puting Heechul yang sejak awal sudah menggodanya.

"Aaahhh... Siwonnieehhh... uuhhnnn"

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung memulainya, sayang? Aku sudah tidak tahan" bisik Siwon erotis seraya menekan-nekan penisnya yang masih terbungkus boxer ke bokong bulat Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar penis Siwon tepat berada di bawah vaginanya. Siwon sudah mengeluarkan penisnya yang sangat besar dari dalam boxer, ia memposisikan kepala penisnya di bibir vagina Heechul sementara tangan kanannya yang memakai vibrator berpindah mengerjai penis Heechul yang sudah mengacung sejak tadi.

"Oohhhhh"

Kaki Heechul melemas ketika getaran vibrator menyentuh penisnya. Siwon menahan posisinya, menggunakan satu tangannya untuk memeluk perut Heechul dari belakang, sekaligus menarik _namja_ cantik itu untuk bersandar kepadanya.

"Aaahhhhnnn... Siwonniehhh" desah Heechul kala Siwon dengan sengaja menekan-nekan kepala penisnya pada bibir vagina Heechul.

Heechul menggeliat saat Siwon semakin cepat mengerjai vaginanya. Ia tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman ditambah dengan penisnya yang mulai mengeras karena permainan vibrator Siwon.

Tahu bahwa _slut_ cantiknya mulai resah, Siwon perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Heechul. Ia juga melepaskan vibrator di tangannya dan beralih memegang kaki Heechul untuk memudahkannya memasukkan penisnya.

"Akkhh... sshh.. aahhhnn"

Heechul sedikit meringis sakit. Entah vaginanya yang terlalu sempit atau penis Siwon yang kelewat besar, ia merasa perih saat Siwon berusaha memasukkan penisnya. Meski _namja_ tampan itu bergerak sangat perlahan, ia tetap merasa sakit.

"Kau sempit sekali, Heechulie"

"Apa... aahhnn.. Siwonnie tidak suka?" tanya Heechul hati-hati seraya menahan desahannya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku suka. Tapi jika sesempit ini, aku khawatir kau akan kesakitan nantinya" ucap Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, masukkan saja perlahan-lahan" balas Heechul seolah ia memang tidak merasakan perih seperti tadi. Padahal sesungguhnya ia sedang menahan rasa panas di vaginanya begitu bergesekan dengan penis besar Siwon. Padahal baru kepala penisnya yang masuk ke dalam vaginanya, bagaimana jika seluruh penis besar itu masuk ke dalam vaginanya?

Siwon kembali menggerakkan kemaluannya. Ia mendorong penisnya perlahan sampai separuh penisnya berhasil masuk ke dalam vagina Heechul. Siwon mendesah nikmat ketika merasa penisnya diremas-remas oleh dinding vagina Heechul. Membuat penisnya terasa sesak di dalam lubang sempit itu.

Sementara Heechul melampiaskannya dengan meremas sprei hingga sprei berwarna putih bersih itu kusut dibuatnya. Vaginanya terasa penuh, sensasi perih masih menjalar di dalam sana. Namun di balik semua itu, ia merasa begitu nikmat.

"Aaahhhh"

Heechul kembali mendesah saat Siwon lanjut memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam vagina Heechul. Butuh hampir lima menit untuk memasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam vagina _slut_ cantik itu dan Siwon memutuskan untuk mendiamkan penisnya di dalam vagina Heechul sampai _namja_ cantik itu mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Karena ia yakin Heechul pasti merasa perih atau mungkin sakit di dalam vaginanya.

"Bergeraklah" perintah Heechul setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam.

Siwon menurut dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Heechul pun turun menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Siwon. Posisi Heechul yang duduk membelakangi Siwon membuatnya kdesulitan mengimbangi gerakan Siwon. Terlebih dengan perut besarnya yang berat, Heechul semakin sulit bergerak dan mulai kelelahan.

Siwon menyadari hal itu memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi mereka dengan berbaring miring. Meski Heechul tetap membelakangi Siwon, tapi dengan posisi ini Heechul tidak akan kelelahan.

Siwon membiarkan Heechul berbaring miring di atas bantal sementara dirinya setengah berbaring dan menahan tubuhnya dengan siku. Satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh perut besar Heechul, mengusapnya perlahan seraya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aahhh... Wonnieehhh... mmmhhhh"

"Ya, sayang"

"Ooohhhh... mmmhhh... aahhhhnnnnn"

Siwon menunduk, meraup bibir Heechul dan menghisapnya kencang. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, Siwon lebih mendominasi dengan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Heechul. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat sering gelombang orgasmenya yang kian mendekat. Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Heechul, membuat desahan _slut_ cantik itu menggema di dalam ruangan. Tubuh moleknya terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan Siwon.

"Aaahhh... Akkkhh... mmmhhh"

Bibir Siwon bergerak mendekati telinga Heechul, mengulum daun telinganya lembut, membuat Heechul semakin menggelinjang geli. Tubuhnya terhentak kuat dan bergetar, pertanda _slut_ cantik ini akan segera orgasme.

"Keluarkan, sayang" bisik Siwon seduktif di telinga Heechul.

Siwon sengaja meniup telinga Heechul, menggoda _namja_ hamil itu.

"Ooouuhhh.."

Tangan Siwon bergerak memilin puting Heechul, meremas dada besar yang sangat disukainya itu. Semakin meningkatkan gelombang orgasme Heechul.

"Aaakkkhh... Wonnieehhh... uuhhhh"

Heechul mendesah hebat, tangannya meremas sprei sebagai pelampiasan tubuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan Siwon menyadari hal itu. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya seiring dengan penisnya yang siap meledak di dalam Heechul.

"Wonnieehh.. aakkuuhh.. aaaahhhhh"

"Bersama mmmhhh... bersama sayanghhh"

Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan sedetik kemudian cairan hangat itu menyembur di dalam rahim Heechul.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Heechul mendesah kencang begitu orgasmenya terlepas. Cairan kental nan keruh itu membasahi penis Siwon yang masih di dalam vaginanya, merembes keluar membasahi sprei di bawahnya. Penisnya pun mengeluarkan orgasmenya, menyembur kuat hingga mengenai kakinya sendiri.

Siwon menarik keluar penisnya dari vagina Heechul. Membuat cairan miliknya bercampur cairan milik Heechul merembes keluar.

Heechul masih terhentak-hentak, merasakan sensasi _after orgasme_ -nya yang luar biasa. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya melemas. Siwon sendiri langsung berbaring begitu pelepasannya tiba. Dengan memeluk Heechul dari belakang, Siwon tetap bermain dengan dada besar Heechul. Hanya sekedar menyentuhnya, tanpa meremas ataupun memilin putingnya. Ia tahu _slut_ cantiknya ini masih kelelahan.

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan menjadi menghadap Siwon. Cukup sulit dikarenakan perutnya yang besar. Siwon menarik turun _lingerie_ yang dipakai Heechul hingga menutupi perut besarnya. Ia juga menarik _lingerie_ di bagian dada Heechul agar menutupi bukit kembar yang menjulang itu. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah selesai dengan permainan ini.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon. Meski tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda pelanggannya ini, tapi dadanya yang besar menimpa dada Siwon cukup membuat Siwon menegup air liurnya kencang. Apalagi Siwon dapat merasakan dengan jelas puting Heechul yang keras menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa Siwonnie sudah puas?" tanya Heechul manja.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya hingga bersadar pada bantal di belakangnya, ia membiarkan Heechul tetap berbaring di atas dadanya.

"Tentu saja aku puas, cantik. Kau benar-benar memuaskan" sahut Siwon seraya mengusap pipi Heechul yang merona.

"Apa besok Siwonnie akan datang lagi?" tanya Heechul seraya mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Kau ingin aku datang?"

Heechul mengangguk mantap. Membuat Siwon terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya yang polos. _Slut_ sewaannya ini benar-benar pintar mengambil hatinya. Cantik dan polos tapi bisa memuaskan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sungguh profesional.

"Kalau kau ingin aku datang, maka aku akan datang" sahut Siwon kemudian seraya menggoda Heechul dengan menyentuh putingnya yang keras.

"Aaahhh... Wonniee ingin mainhh lagi..?" tanya Heechul disela desahannya, padahal Siwon hanya menyentuh saja, tidak lebih.

"Sensitif sekali, hmm?"

Padahal Siwon sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi, tapi sepertinya sekedar menggoda Heechul menyenangkan juga. Dengan sengaja Siwon menekan-nekan puting Heechul yang tertutupi _lingerie_ tipis itu. Membuat pemiliknya kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahh... Si-siwonnieehh"

Siwon tersenyum miring, sebuah ide tercetus di benaknya. Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah membaringkan Heechul di atas bantal yang tadi menjadi sandarannya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari baju yang cocok untuk Heechul, tepatnya untuk menggoda puting Heechul yang sangat sensitif itu.

Dan pilihan Siwon jatuh ke sebuah baju berbahan _latex_ yang tidak terlalu minim, cukup sampai menutupi paha atas Heechul. Baju berwarna hitam itu cukup tertutup dibanding dengan baju-baju lainnya. Bagian dadanya tertutup rapat sampai ke leher, tapi bahan _latex_ yang ketat membuat segala lekuk tubuh pemakainya tercetak jelas di baju tersebut.

"Ganti dengan baju ini, sayang" ucap Siwon seraya memberikan baju tersebut kepada Heechul.

Dengan bantuan Siwon, Heechul bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengganti _lingerie_ -nya dengan baju yang diberikan Siwon.

Heechul cukup kesulitan menggunakan baju yang sangat ketat itu. Apalagi dengan perutnya yang besar, baju itu membuatnya sedikit sesak. Di lain sisi, Siwon sudah tidak tahan untuk mengerjai tubuh Heechul, baju yang ia pilihkan benar-benar membuat lekuk tubuh Heechul terlihat jelas.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

"Kemari, sayang"

Siwon membawa Heechul untuk berdiri di depan cermin yang berukuran besar, meminta Heechul untuk menatap bayangan diri mereka di cermin. Siwon berdiri di belakang Heechul, menggunakan kedua lengan kekarnya untuk merengkuh Heechul dari belakang sekaligus menahan pergerakan Heechul nanti.

"Aku ingin kita bermain sambil berdiri" bisik Siwon halus.

Heechul menutup matanya ketika deru nafas Siwon menerpa lehernya, ia bergidik dan menggelinjang geli. Hormon kehamilan membuatnya mudah teransang.

"Buka matamu, sayang. Lihat dirimu" bisik Siwon lagi.

Heechul membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Siwon menguncinya dari belakang.

Tangan Siwon mulai bergerak menyentuh putingnya yang menonjol di balik baju ketat tersebut. Dari cermin, Heechul dapat melihat bagaimana kedua putingnya yang tegang membentuk dua tonjolan kecil di baju ketat tersebut.

"Aaaahh"

Desahan Heechul mulai mengalun begitu Siwon menyentuh halus putingnya.

"Jangan pejamkan matamu, lihat ke cermin, Heechulie"

Heechul kembali melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, melihat bagaimana Siwon menyentuh putingnya. Hanya sekedar menyentuh –tidak lebih, tapi hal itu bisa membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Ooohh... Siwoonieehh"

Siwon terus mengerjai bagian dada Heechul. Tangannya tidak pindah dari bagian favoritnya itu. Jarinya dengan terampil memilin puting Heechul yang jelas menonjol di pakaian ketatnya. Sementara Heechul tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah, dan ia bisa merasakan vaginanya mulai basah bersama dengan penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan _precum_.

"Wonniehhh..."

Kini Siwon menekan-nekan kedua puting keras Heechul. Sesekali mencubit-cubit puting keras itu, memelintirnya lembut dan kembali menekan-nekannya.

"Aakhh... aakkhh... akkhhh..."

Siwon menarik-narik puting Heechul. Dari cermin ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Heechul semakin memerah.

"Ooohhhhhhhh... mmmhhhhh..."

Siwon berganti meremas dada besar Heechul dengan kasar, membuat Heechul semakin menjerit nikmat. Satu tangan Siwon bergerak ke punggung Heechul, membuka resleting baju ketat itu secara perlahan. Sementara tangan satunya tetap meremas dada Heechul membuat Heechul tidak sadar jika satu tangan Siwon telah menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

Heechul menjerit kencang saat merasakan tangan kasar Siwon berhasil menyentuh putingnya secara langsung. Ia terkejut dan mendesah hebat. Kakinya bergetar tanda orgasmenya hampir tiba hanya karena permainan tangan Siwon di dadanya.

Kini kedua tangan Siwon telah masuk ke dalam pakaian Heechul dan meremas dada Heechul kasar. Siwon menarik kasar baju yang masih menutupi area dada Heechul hingga dada besar Heechul terlihat.

"Ooohhhh... Siwonnieehhhh... aaannggghhhhh..."

Tangan Heechul bergerak menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya yang semakin menegang. Secara refleks kakinya semakin terbuka lebar –mengangkang.

Siwon pun berpindah menjadi di samping kanan Heechul. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Heechul dan tangan kanannya meremas dada kiri Heechul. Dada kanan Heechul Siwon masukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan. Siwon menggerakkan lidahnya di puting keras Heechul dan menjilatinya berkali-kali.

"Ooouuhhh... Woonniieehhhh... ooouuuuhhhh..."

Seluruh tubuh Heechul bergetar dan ia semakin kencang meremas perut bagian bawahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Heechul menegang bersamaan dengan suara gemericik air yang menyentuh lantai. Siwon melirik ke cermin dan melihat cairan orgasme Heechul mengucur deras membasahi lantai.

Heechul memejamkan matanya erat. Tangannya bergerak meremas pundak Siwon. Siwon tidak berhenti mengulum putingnya, membuat gelombang orgasmenya kembali datang.

"Oooohhhhhhhh... Wonnieeeeeehhhh... aaakkhuuuu... aaahhhh..."

"Keluarkan sayang, keluarkan semuanya"

Gelombang suara Siwon yang bergetar di dadanya membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Heechul. Hisapan Siwon di dadanya tidak kunjung berhenti, memancing kelenjar susu di dadanya untuk bekerja.

Dada kiri Heechul yang sejak tadi diremas Siwon pun sudah memerah. Siwon meremasnya dengan kencang, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mendominasi.

"Aaaaaakkkuuuhhh... aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Dan ketika Heechul menjerit mengeluarkan orgasme keduanya, tangan Siwon berhenti meremas dadanya dan berganti mencubit-cubit _nipple_ -nya cepat dan tidak berhenti. Membuat gelombang orgasme Heechul yang sudah hampir selesai kembali datang dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Heechul menjerit berkali-kali. Orgasmenya tidak kunjung usai. Tiga kali orgasme datang di waktu yang berdekatan. Puting kirinya sudah terasa panas sedangkan puting kanannya mulai terasa perih karena Siwon menggigitnya pelan.

Suara gemericik cairan orgasme Heechul yang mengucur jatuh ke lantai menggema di dalam kamar, Heechul tidak berhenti orgasme sampai kakinya melemas. Lantai di bawah kaki mereka sudah basah dan licin karena orgasme Heechul.

"Siwwoonnnhh... ooouuuhhh... sudahhhh... AAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHH"

Heechul memohon, tapi dengan cepat Siwon membuatnya kembali orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon menjepit puting Heechul di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Menjepitnya kencang dan memelintirnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Heechul orgasme sebanyak dua kali.

Siwon melepas kulumannya pada dada kanan Heechul, melihat bagaimana dada kanan Heechul memerah dengan putingnya yang sangat keras dan tegang.

Siwon kembali berdiri di belakang Heechul dengan kedua tangannya yang telah berada di dada Heechul. Dalam sekali hentak, kedua tangan Siwon meremas dada Heechul kencang dan kembali berhasil membuat Heechul orgasme.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Heechul menjerit dan langsung jatuh melemas. Siwon menangkapnya dan menyandarkan punggung Heechul pada dada bidangnya. Mereka duduk di lantai yang basah dengan posisi kaki Heechul yang mengangkang menghadap cermin, memperlihatkan cairan orgasme Heechul yang terus mengalir keluar di antara sela-sela kakinya.

Nafas Heechul menderu kasar. Ia kelelahan, tapi tidak menyesal jika hal itu terjadi lagi lain kali. Sensasi orgasme yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Orgasme sebanyak delapan kali –kalau ia tidak salah hitung– secara berturut-turut selama sepuluh menit.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Siwon melihat Heechul yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya... tapi jika... hhh... kau melakukan ini... padaku lagi... hhh... aku tidak... hhh... akan menolak... hhhh..." sahut Heechul terputus-putus.

Melihat Heechul yang masih sulit mengatur tarikan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat, Siwon membantu Heechul berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ranjang. Tapi baru dua langkah berjalan, _slut_ cantik itu kembali melemas dan nyaris terjatuh.

"Aaakhh" pekik Heechul sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Perutku"

"Perutmu sakit?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"Perutku sesak, bajunya terlalu sempit"

Siwon segera mengangkat Heechul dan mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang. Ia membantu melepaskan baju ketat itu dari tubuh molek Heechul. Memang benar baju ini terlalu sempit, terutama di bagian perutnya. Pasti sejak tadi Heechul menahan sesak di perutnya.

" _Gomawo_ " ucap Heechul setelah Siwon membantunya memakai kembali sweater rajut yang tadi dipakainya.

"Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup" ucap Siwon seraya mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya satu per satu.

Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membantu Siwon mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia memang senang melakukan hal ini kepada para tamunya. Ini membuat mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan normal, bukan sekedar pasangan seks.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok" ujar Siwon sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku menunggu" ucap Heechul kemudian memeluk Siwon hangat.

Siwon mengecup pelipis Heechul singkat dan mengusap perut besar Heechul kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Heechul yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon. Bukan dengan ciuman kecil di pelipisnya, tapi sentuhan pada perut besarnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang memperlakukan dirinya sebaik ini. Biasanya pelanggannya hanya menutut kebutuhan seks dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang atau setengah telanjang setelah mereka puas. Meski pelanggan tidak berbuat kasar terhadap dirinya, tapi pelanggan juga tidak menganggapnya sebagaimana mestinya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon. _Namja_ itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai pemuas seks tapi memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Siwon bahkan tidak sungkan berinteraksi dengan bayi di kandungannya meski hanya lewat sentuhan kecil seperti tadi. Pelanggan lain tidak peduli dengan kondisi kehamilannya, yang penting ia bisa memuaskan pelanggan. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang begitu panik ketika ia mengeluhkan perutnya tadi. Seolah Siwon memang ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung meski kenyatannya ia sendiri tidak tahu bayi siapa yang ia kandung karena suntikan sperma yang ia dapatkan itu. Tapi siapapun ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya ini, ia tetap mencintai bayi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Panas? Semoga iya^^ Panjang? Ini lebih dari 5700 kata dan 19 halaman Ms. Word. Menurut author sih udah panjang. Hehehe... Semoga puas dan review meningkat.  
Review banyak = chapter 3 publish. See u^^**

 **November 6, 2015** **-** **11:34**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Midnight Fantasy**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon | Kim Heechul | Others**

 **Genre : MPreg, Little bit Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Namja_ berwajah rupawan itu mendatangi tempat yang selama dua minggu terakhir menjadi tempat favoritnya. Begitu tiba di dalam, _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu mengambil _ID_ _Card_ miliknya sambil menyapa bagian _receptionist_ yang sudah dikenalnya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, setelah menerima kartu pengenal miliknya, Choi Siwon segera beranjak menuju lantai dua. Hari Sabtu seperti ini, tempat tersebut lebih ramai dari hari biasanya. Apalagi pada akhir pekan seperti ini, tempat yang menyuguhkan kenikmatan itu dibuka lebih awal. Tapi Siwon tidak memusingkan hal itu. Ia tetap berjalan lurus sampai ke ujung lorong dan masuk ke kamar terakhir.

"Siwonnieee!"

Begitu masuk, Siwon sudah dikejutkan oleh _slut_ kesayangannya ini. Bukan karena teriakan _slut_ cantiknya yang menggema, tapi karena pakaian yang dipakai sang _namja_ cantik itu.

Siwon menggeleng pelan seraya mendekati _slut_ cantiknya yang berdiri di tengah ruangan seakan memang sedang menunggunya.

"Ck, sengaja menggodaku, _eoh_?"

"Siwonnie suka?"

"Apa yang tidak kusuka darimu, sayang?" goda Siwon.

 _Slut_ cantiknya yang bernama Kim Heechul itu memang penuh kejutan. Tidak heran selama dua minggu berturut-turut Siwon selalu menyewanya. Selain pelayanannya yang memuaskan, Kim Heechul mempunyai pesona yang tidak terelakkan. Kim Heechul selalu berupaya memuaskan pelanggannya, tidak hanya dari segi pelayanan di ranjang, tapi juga dengan penampilan luarnya.

Seperti malam ini. _Namja_ cantik dengan perut hamilnya yang begitu besar itu hanya mengenakan terusan minim berdada rendah tanpa tali yang panjangnya hanya sampai menutupi perut besarnya. Dipadukan dengan _stocking_ berwarna coklat gelap yang menyamarkan kemaluannya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

" _Well_ , kau benar-benar menggoda, sayang. Tapi malam ini sangat panjang, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku sudah membayar lebih supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama"

Heechul tersenyum lebar. Memang pada akhir pekan seperti ini Midnight Fantasy dibuka lebih awal –sekitar pukul 11 malam dan tetap dibuka sampai hari Minggu berakhir, atau menjelang Senin pagi. Berbeda dengan hari biasa, Midnight Fantasy baru akan dibuka mulai tengah malam –pukul 12 tepat dan akan tutup pukul 4 pagi.

"Kalau begitu Siwonnie ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Heechul seraya mengerjapkan matanya polos.

Keandalan _slut_ cantik ini memang terletak di matanya –selain di ranjang. Ia bisa meluluhkan pelanggan hanya dengan menatap mata kucingnya yang berbinar. Atau membuat pelanggan ingin mengemongnya begitu melihat mata kucingnya yang dibuat sayu.

"Kita ke kamar dulu, sayang"

Heechul mengangguk, ia bergelayut di lengan Siwon sambil berjalan menuju kamar tempat biasa mereka memenuhi gairah seksnya.

"Aku baru tahu setiap akhir pekan kalian boleh dibawa keluar. Karena itu aku ingin membawamu keluar malam ini"

"Keluar? Jadi aku harus mengganti baju dulu? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah mantel berbulu yang panjang.

"Sayangnya aku terlalu suka dengan pakaianmu malam ini. Pakai mantel ini saja" ujar Siwon sambil memberikan mantel coklat itu kepada Heechul.

Heechul segera mengenakan mantel tersebut dan benar saja, panjang mantel mencapai lututnya mampu menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terkespos. Sayangnya mantel ini termasuk pakaian yang disediakan untuk menggoda pelanggan, jadi mantel panjang itu dibuat tanpa kancing. Sehingga Heechul harus menahannya agar tidak terbuka.

"Sudah" ucap Heechul.

"Jangan terburu-buru, sayang. Kita belum selesai" ujar Siwon yang kini berjalan ke arah meja tempat seluruh _sex toys_ diletakkan.

Siwon mengambil tiga macam vibrator yang berbeda. Sebuah vibrator kecil seukuran telur, sebuah vibrator panjang berukuran sedang dan satu lagi vibrator dengan dua tungkai –untuk vagina dan anus. Tidak hanya itu, Siwon juga mengambil _cock ring_ dan obat perangsang berdosis rendah beserta jarum suntik berukuran kecil.

"Sebentar, sayang"

Siwon mengisi jarum suntik dengan obat peransang tersebut, kemudian ia mendekati Heechul yang menunggunya di tepi ranjang.

"Sedikit panas lebih menggairahkan" ucap Siwon.

Siwon turut duduk di tepi ranjang dan langsung menyuntikkan sepersekian mili dari cairan peransang itu ke puting Heechul tanpa repot menurunkan pakaian Heechul. _Toh_ , puting Heechul selalu ereksi setiap saat, tidak sulit melihatnya meski Heechul memakai pakaian seperti apapun. Mereka selalu menonjol di pakaian Heechul.

"Aakhh"

Heechul memekik perih begitu jarum kecil itu menusuk putingnya. Dan sensasi aneh menyerang area puting dan areolanya begitu sedikit cairan peransang itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Siwon melanjutkan aksinya. Obat peransang yang masih tersisa di jarum suntik itu ia suntikkan ke penis Heechul. Ia menyuntiknya tanpa perlu membuka _stocking_ yang dipakai Heechul. Setelah menyuntiknya sampai habis, Siwon mengusap penis Heechul perlahan dari luar _stocking_ -nya.

" _Jja_. Lepas _stocking_ -mu, sayang. Aku ingin memasang mainan ini terlebih dahulu" perintah Siwon.

Heechul menurut dan mulai melepaskan _stocking_ yang dipakainya. Ia belum merasakan dampak dari obat peransang yang disuntikkan Siwon barusan. Mungkin karena dosisnya yang sangat rendah hingga daya kerjanya lebih lama.

"Buka kakimu, Heechuliee"

Heechul membuka kakinya lebar, mengangkang di tepi ranjang sedangkan Siwon berlutut di lantai tepat di hadapan vagina Heechul yang terbuka.

Siwon memasukkan vibrator kecil ke dalam vagina Heechul tanpa menyalakannya lebih dahulu. Ia mendorong dengan jari telunjuknya agar vibrator kecil berbentuk seperti telur itu masuk lebih dalam. Heechul sendiri sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan karena sensasi nikmat yang biasa ia rasakan, tapi karena rasa perih yang kini ia rasakan. Siwon memasukkan vibrator itu tanpa cairan pelumas – _lubricant_ , terlebih vaginanya masih sangat kering.

Setelah memastikan vibrator kecil itu sudah masuk ke dalam dan tidak keluar lagi, Siwon mengambil vibrator panjang dan menyalakannya terlebih dahulu. Siwon mengaktifkan _sex_ _toys_ itu dengan intensitas getaran yang sedang kemudian ia mempersiapkan rektum Heechul dengan memasukkan jari tengahnya secara perlahan.

"Akhh... Wonnieh perihh"

"Tahan sebentar, sayang" sahut Siwon seraya semakin memelankan gerakan jari tengahnya agar Heechul tidak semakin kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa saat Siwon mulai memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam rektum Heechul, ia memasukkan secara perlahan dan memutarnya beberapa kali agar Heechul terbiasa.

"Hnngg"

Heechul sedikit tersentak saat merasakan getaran benda kecil itu di dalam rektumnya. Apalagi ujung vibrator yang tajam tepat menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

"Ungghh"

Siwon tersenyum begitu mendengar desahan tertahan dari bibir _slut_ kesayangannya ini. Ia tahu ia telah berhasil memposisikan vibrator itu tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Heechul. Kemudian Siwon mengambil mainan terakhir yang tersisa, vibrator dengan dua tungkai.

Siwon memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam vagina Heechul yang sebelumnya sudah terisi vibrator kecil tadi, bersamaan dengan tungkai keduanya yang dimasukkan ke dalam anus Heechul.

"Aaahhnnn..."

Heechul kembali mendesah begitu kedua vibrator di dalam vaginanya bertubrukan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika seluruh vibrator itu dinyalakan.

"Bagaimana sayang?" tanya Siwon menggoda.

Heechul tidak bisa menjawab. Getaran pelan di rektumnya ditambah vaginanya yang terasa begitu penuh sudah membuatnya kewalahan.

"Satu lagi, setelah itu kita pergi" ujar Siwon seraya mengambil satu-satunya mainan yang tersisa. _Cock ring._

"Wo-wonnie, kau juga akan memakaikan itu padaku?" tanya Heechul takut.

Jika seluruh _vibrator_ itu dinyalakan, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mudah berorgasme. Tapi jika Siwon juga memasangkan _cock ring_ itu ke penisnya, tentu akan membuat orgasmenya tertahan. Dan hal itu menyakitkan untuknya.

Siwon berdiri dan mengecup pelipis Heechul singkat, seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menyakiti _namja_ yang sedang hamil itu.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"

Siwon mulai memasangkan mainan berbentuk cincin itu ke penis Heechul. Sengaja memasangnya sedikit longgar agar Heechul tidak kesakitan dan tetap bisa mengeluarkan orgasmenya nanti. Setelahnya Siwon membantu Heechul memakai kembali _stocking_ -nya dan mengajaknya keluar dari sana.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

"Kau mau membawaku kemana sebenarnya, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul setelah hampir satu jam berada di perjalanan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawabnya. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalan raya yang dilaluinya namun tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, tangannya merogoh _remote_ _control_ yang berada di sakunya –menyalakan dua vibrator yang masih dalam keadaan _off_ pada kecepatan maksimal.

"ANGGHHHH..." pekik Heechul.

"Kita akan ke villa milikku, sayang. Mungkin sekitar 3 jam lagi akan sampai. Dan selama perjalanan aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yang sangat erotis"

"Mmmhhhh... Woonnnnhhhh..."

"Kau bebas melakukan apapun, kecuali menyentuh dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatmu orgasme" perintah Siwon.

"Annnnggghhhh..."

Heechul menurunkan sedikit mantel tebal yang dipakainya. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pinggiran tempat duduknya sementara tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam kuat lengan kekar Siwon yang tetap mengemudi.

Meski pikirannya berkabut, namun Heechul masih mengingat perintah dari Siwon. Ia tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu Heechul mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar dan berusaha untuk duduk dengan benar-benar tegak bahkan hingga posisi vaginanya menyentuh jok kulit kursi mobil Siwon. Dan ketika ia sudah berhasil melakukannya, tanpa ragu Heechul menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya yang terbungkus _stocking_ dengan kursi tempatnya duduk. Sensasi kasar _stocking_ menimbulkan keinginan orgasmenya semakin meningkat.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Wonnnieehhh... aakkuuhhh... aahhhkkk..."

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Tidak perlu meminta izin dariku" sahut Siwon mengerti.

Pertama kali bermain dengan Heechul, Siwon pikir _namja_ cantik itu hanya ingin memberitahu dirinya bahwa ia akan segera mencapai orgasmenya. Karena itu biasanya Siwon akan menyahut dan mengatakan agar Heechul melepaskan orgasmenya. Tapi setelah beberapa kali bermain, Siwon baru sadar bahwa Heechul bukan hanya sekedar memberitahu, tapi _namja_ itu juga meminta izin darinya. Jika ia tidak menyahut, maka Heechul juga tidak akan melepaskan orgasmenya. _Namja_ itu akan tetap menahan gelombang orgasmenya sampai diberi izin.

Hal itu ia ketahui saat bermain dengan Heechul beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu karena terlalu asik bermain, Siwon tidak menyahut ucapan Heechul. Dan Heechul menahan orgasmenya sampai penisnya mulai membiru. Saat itu Siwon panik mengira Heechul kesakitan atau apa, tapi Heechul menjelaskan dengan santai dan langsung mengeluarkan orgasmenya begitu Siwon mengizinkan. Entah bagaimana _namja_ cantik itu melakukannya, tapi Siwon menduga hal itu termasuk dalam pelatihan melayani pelanggan yang Heechul dapatkan dulu.

"Ooohhhh... Woonieehhhhhh... sedikithh lagihhhh... mmhhhh..."

Heechul semakin gencar menggesek-gesekan kemaluannya pada kursi dibawahnya. Sensasi kasar _stocking_ yang bergesekan dengan lembutnya kursi memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi kemaluannya. Ia semakin melebarkan kakinya, bersamaan dengan penisnya yang telah mengacung tinggi. _Cock ring_ yang tadinya terasa longgar kini terasa begitu kencang mencekik pangkal penisnya.

"Oouuuhh... Wonnieehhh... Akkuhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

Heechul mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon ketika mencapai orgasmenya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terhentak-hentak saat cairan keruh itu keluar membasahi kursinya. Sayang, hanya vaginanya yang berhasil mengeluarkan cairan orgasme itu. Penisnya masih mengacung tinggi dengan cairan orgasmenya yang keluar sedikit demi sedikit.

Cengkraman pada lengan Siwon melemas begitu sensasi orgasmenya hilang perlahan. Tapi seluruh vibrator yang terpasang di vaginanya masih bergetar hebat, sama halnya dengan vibrator di dalam rektumnya. Dan Heechul kembali menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya seperti tadi, menggoyangkan pinggulnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika melakukan seks bersama Siwon.

"Aaahhhhh... ooohhhhh... ssshhhh..."

Heechul sibuk dengan desahannya yang tidak kunjung usai. Tidak peduli mereka berada dimana, Heechul lebih memilih menuntaskan hasratnya yang terus teransang. Yang baru ia sadari hal itu karena obat peransang yang tadi Siwon suntikkan ke tubuhnya. Lihat saja putingnya yang sudah sangat mengeras, terlihat mencuat dari baju yang dipakainya.

"Ooohhhh... Wonnieehhhhhh... oooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Dan Heechul kembali mencapai orgasmenya. Nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah tidak membuat _namja_ cantik itu berhenti. Meski cairan orgasmenya belum berhenti mengalir, tapi ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seolah tidak mengenal kata lelah, ia menemani Siwon dengan desahannya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

 ** _Cklek_**

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Siwon yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk Heechul. Tapi _slut_ cantik itu tidak menggubris dirinya. Heechul tetap duduk dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, kaki yang mengangkang lebar dan bersandar lemas pada sandaran kursi.

Siwon baru saja mematikan seluruh vibratornya –kecuali yang di dalam rektum, tepat setelah ia mencapai orgasmenya yang ke –mungkin 38. Ia tidak terlalu ingat. Yang jelas, selama hampir 4 jam perjalanan, ia terus berorgasme tanpa henti. Bahkan satu jam terakhir ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk bergerak lagi, ia hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya lemah. Kemaluannya sudah terasa perih karena terus-terusan digesek selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Mungkin juga _stocking_ di area kemaluannya sudah robek.

Tapi meski begitu penisnya masih tetap mengacung tinggi, keras dan tegang. Terima kasih kepada Siwon karena telah memasang _cock ring_ sehingga orgasmenya hanya keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang saja penisnya tetap mengalirkan cairan orgasme secara perlahan. Kursi yang ditumpanginya sudah basah dan berbau khas, sama seperti tungkai kakinya yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Tidak mau turun, sayang?" tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Heechul, memperhatikan _slut_ kesayangannya ini.

"Mau, tapi kakiku lemas sekali, Wonnie" ucap Heechul terengah.

Siwon menggeleng menghadapi _slut_ cantik yang begitu manja ini. Ia menyelipkan tangannya pada leher dan belakang lutut Heechul dan mengangkatnya dalam sekali gerakan. Siwon menggendong Heechul keluar dari mobil dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup pintu mobil. Ia memperhatikan setiap langkahnya, jangan sampai terjatuh dan mencelakai Heechul beserta bayinya. Sementara Heechul dengan nyaman mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Siwon dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Siwon membaringkan Heechul di atas ranjang begitu ia tiba di dalam vila miliknya. Kemudian Siwon segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertahan selama berjam-jam tadi. Celananya benar-benar sesak sekarang.

"Enghh.. Wonnie.."

Siwon berhenti dan berbalik melihat Heechul yang memanggilnya lirih. _Namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya dan beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kenapa bangun, hmm?" tanya Siwon yang kembali menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku belum melakukan pekerjaanku" sahut Heechul seraya menyentuh bagian celana Siwon yang menggembung.

Siwon tersenyum. Inilah yang ia suka dari _slut_ cantik itu. Meski dirinya sendiri sudah sangat kelelahan, tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan pekerjaannya.

" _Gwaenchanha._ Aku menyewamu sampai besok. Kau bisa melakukannya besok" tolak Siwon lembut.

Bukannya tidak ingin dijamah Heechul, tapi ia tidak mau membuat _namja_ yang sedang hamil tua itu kelelahan.

Tapi Heechul keras kepala. Ia tetap membuka ikat pinggang Siwon dan menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalamnya hingga menggantung di lutut Siwon.

"Chullie"

"Tapi aku belum puas, Wonnie. Tubuhku masih panas, kau harus menusukku dengan penismu yang besar dan kekar" ucap Heechul vulgar.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan namun bibirnya membentuk senyum miring.

"Baiklah, kau yang meminta"

Siwon mendorong pelan tubuh Heechul hingga ia berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Dengan kasarnya Siwon merobek _stocking_ Heechul yang basah karena orgasmenya selama perjalanan tadi. Siwon merobek lebar _stocking_ tipis itu hingga bagian kemaluan Heechul terlihat jelas.

Dengan satu tangannya, Siwon mengendurkan _cock ring_ itu dan melepaskannya dari penis Heechul. Ia mengocoknya sebentar dan kemudian orgasme Heechul yang sejak tadi tertahan keluar dengan deras, menyembur mengenai pakaian Siwon.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Siwon menarik kasar pakaian Heechul dan segera meraup puting Heechul secara bergantian, membuat puting Heechul yang keras kini merah membengkak. Puting Heechul terasa lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sepertinya karena cairan peransang yang disuntikkan Siwon sebelum pergi tadi. Pantas saja Heechul masih memaksa untuk dijamah meski sudah sangat jelas bahwa _namja_ cantik itu begitu kelelahan.

"Nipplemu benar-benar enak. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi air susu yang keluar dari sini" ujar Siwon setelah melepaskan hisapannya pada dada Heechul.

Siwon kembali menghisap puting keras Heechul, memberikan _kissmark_ keunguan di sekitar putingnya sambil berusaha menarik keluar vibrator-vibrator yang masih memenuhi liang surga Heechul.

"Akh.."

Heechul memekik kecil ketika dua jari Siwon masuk ke dalam rektumnya, menjepit vibrator di dalam rektumnya dan menariknya keluar. Kemudian Siwon memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Heechul dan menarik keluar vibrator yang tersisa di dalam sana.

Siwon menguci Heechul yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di sisi kepala Heechul, menyangga agar tubuh besarnya tidak benar-benar menimpa Heechul yang berada beberapa centi di bawahnya.

"Aahhh... Wonniehh..."

Heechul mulai mendesah begitu Siwon menurunkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga penisnya yang sudah keras menyentuh bibir vagina Heechul yang masih tetap berkedut.

"Oohhhhh... Wonniehh..."

Siwon terus menekan-nekan vagina Heechul dengan penisnya, membuat slut dibawahnya menggelinjang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan penis Siwon.

"Kumasukkan sekarang, cantik"

Heechul mengangguk cepat-cepat, ia sengaja melebarkan kakinya agar vaginanya terbuka semakin besar dan memudahkan Siwon memasukkan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras itu.

"AAAHHH..."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Siwon segera menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tidak perlu membiarkan Heechul menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu karena keduanya sudah saling membutuhkan. Siwon bangkit hingga terduduk di atas lututnya tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka dan menarik kaki Heechul hingga menggantung di pundaknya.

"Aaannnnnggghhhh... aaaahhhhh... Wooonnnhhh... ooohhhh... yeeaahhh..."

Decitan tempat tidur menjadi tanda bahwa gerakan dua insan yang menghabiskan malam panas ini begitu brutal. Sprei putih bersih itu bahkan sudah terlihat kusut karena terus-menerus menjadi pelampiasan tangan Heechul yang meremasnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahhh... Wonnie Woniiee"

Tangan Heechul terulur hendak menyentuh tuan penyewanya dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Siwon yang menggapainya. Kedua tangan tersebut saling meremas seiring dengan semakin cepatnya gelombang orgasme yang akan datang menghantam mereka.

"Wonnieehhhh... aahhh... Woniieeehh"

"Sebentar sayang... uuuhhh... sedikit lagiih..."

Tubuh Heechul terhentak semakin kuat begitu Siwon memaksimalkan kecepatan pinggulnya.

"Aaahh... Wonnieehhh... cepaaatttthhhh..."

"Sekarang! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Wonnnnniiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Siwon mendorong penisnya benar-benar kencang dan langsung menyemburkan orgasme pertamanya yang begitu kuat. Sementara Heechul tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesahkan nama Siwon begitu pelepasannya tiba.

Seketika tubuh Siwon ambruk di atas Heechul, tidak benar-benar menimpa Heechul, ia berbaring di samping Heechul dengan tangannya yang memeluk Heechul posesif.

"Aku selalu menyukai bagaimana kau mendesahkan namaku di setiap pelepasanmu, sayang" gumam Siwon yang seraya mengecup leher Heechul.

Heechul tidak menjawab, ia masih menikmati hentakan demi hentakan yang diberikan penis Siwon di dalam vaginanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia sendiri masih mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya yang pasti akan mengotori sprei putih ini.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit sampai orgasmenya benar-benar berakhir, Siwon menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam vagina Heechul. Membuat cairan miliknya yang bercampur dengan cairan milik _slut_ cantik itu mengalir keluar dan menguarkan aroma khas percintaan mereka.

Sesaat kemudian Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir Heechul dan menginggalkan Heechul yang sepertinya sudah terlelap –dalam keadaan cairan orgasme yang masih mengalir perlahan dari vaginanya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu membuka matanya perlahan. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika menerima cahaya terang yang masuk ke indra penglihatannya. Hari sudah cukup siang sepertinya, tapi udara masih dingin dan ia masih betah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahnya, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan mungkin ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya lebih lama. Sesaat kemudian tempat tidurnya terasa berderak, lalu ia merasa seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Bangun dulu, sayang"

Suara berat yang sangat ia kenal membuat _namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya. Menatap sang _namja_ tampan yang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Kim Heechul mengerjap bingung menatap Choi Siwon yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak, ia baru ingat bahwa sejak semalam ia bersama pelanggan setianya ini.

"Wonnie"

Heechul menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa ia memakai kemeja putih bersih yang sepertinya milik Siwon. Heechul memutar ingatannya pada kejadian semalam, dan ia ingat ia tertidur tepat setelah permainan melelahkan mereka berakhir. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya telah bersih seperti sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya.

"Aku yang membersihkanmu semalam. Aku juga melepaskan baju dan _stocking_ -mu karena itu sudah kotor. Maaf tidak menyiapkan baju untukmu, hanya ada kemeja seperti itu di lemari"

Heechul menatap tubuhnya kemeja milik Siwon dan kembali menatap Siwon yang lebih memilih hanya mengenakan celana pendek hitam santai. Sepertinya Siwon baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan sebuah handuk yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Bangun dan mandilah, kemudian kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" ucap Siwon sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heechul, kemudian ia membantu Heechul turun dari tempat tidur dan menggiring _namja_ cantik itu ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan balutan handuk di tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Siwon yang duduk di tepi ranjang menunggunya.

"Kau bisa memakai apapun yang ada di lemari, walau kurasa tidak berbeda seperti kemeja tadi" ujar Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk dan membuka lemari yang memang isinya hanya kemeja putih bersih yang jumlahnya mungkin hampir 20 buah. Juga celana kain formal yang biasa dipakai Siwon.

Heechul memilih satu dari dua puluhan kemeja putih senada yang tergantung di lemari. Memakainya tanpa perlu repot mencari bawahannya karena kemeja tersebut cukup panjang untuk menutupi paha mulusnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memakai baju?" tanya Heechul melihat Siwon yang duduk di tepi ranjang –menonton dirinya yang sedang berpakaian dengan masih bertelanjang dada seperti tadi.

Siwon menggeleng singkat.

"Celana ini sudah cukup untukku, lagipula nanti kita juga tidak akan memakai apa-apa sama sekali" sahut Siwon dengan senyum nakalnya.

Heechul terkekeh seraya mengancingkan kemeja besar itu serta menggulung lengannya yang terlalu panjang hingga ke siku.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau sudah kita bisa sarapan sekarang" ujar Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Siwon yang membawanya ke halaman belakang vila.

Ia baru sadar vila milik Siwon ini tidak dibatasi sekat apapun. Bahkan sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga langsung bisa melihat ke luar begitu pula sebaliknya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tertutup hanya kamar mandi, selebihnya dari area kamar sampai ruang tamu tidak ada dinding pemisah.

Begitu keluar dari dalam vila, Heechul dapat melihat pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilingi vila milik Siwon ini. Sepertinya vila ini berada di dalam hutan. Tapi melihat tekstur datarannya, Heechul tahu vila ini berada di daerah pegunungan. Karena dataran yang menanjak dan udara yang cukup sejuk.

"Jja, semua ini kusiapkan untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, tapi kuharap kau suka dengan makanan ini" ucap Siwon saat Heechul hanya diam melihat berbagai makanan di hadapannya kini.

Siwon mendudukan Heechul di salah satu kursi sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di kursi lainnya –berseberangan dengan Heechul.

Heechul menatap makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Sarapan bergaya Amerika, jarang sekali orang Korea suka dengan makanan seperti ini kecuali orang tersebut termasuk _'kelas atas'_. Omelet, roti isi, _bacon_ , bahkan _pancake_ lengkap dengan sirup _maple_ kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Siwon.

" _Aniya_. Aku hanya terkejut melihat makanan-makanan ini. Kau selalu sarapan seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ia mengambil sepotong omelet dan meletakkannya di piring Heechul. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa lembar daging _bacon_ ke piring _namja_ cantik itu.

"Sejak kecil aku memang makan makanan seperti ini, jangan terkejut untuk itu. Cobalah makanan-makanan ini, kau akan suka" ucap Siwon.

Heechul mengangguk. Ia mengambil garpu dan pisau yang berada di samping piringnya. Mulai memotong makanan di piringnya. Sedikit memikirkan perkataan Siwon tadi, jika sejak kecil pelanggannya ini sudah terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini, maka ia rasa Siwon bukan sekedar pengusaha _high class_. Mungkin saja keluarga Siwon sejak dulu memang sudah bergelimang harta.

"Heechulie, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa harus meminta izin untuk bertanya? Tanya saja, Siwonnie?"

"Kau tidak pernah berfikir untuk keluar dari tempat itu? Kembali pada keluargamu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Heechul terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacam itu ditanyakan padanya.

"Mereka semua keluargaku, Siwonnie" jawab Heechul akhirnya.

"Maksudku-"

"Aku sebatang kara. Jadi sekalipun aku berhasil keluar dari sana, aku pasti akan kembali ke tempat itu" potong Heechul.

Siwon diam. Ia menatap Heechul yang tengah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku sangat menyedihkan, Wonnie. Midnight Fantasy tidak buruk. Kami diperlakukan dengan baik"

"Bagian mana yang baik dari tempat semacam itu?"

"Bagian baiknya kami boleh menolak tamu. Kami tidak harus melayani banyak tamu –kau tahu itu. Jika ada tamu yang mengasari kami atau menyakiti kami, kami harus melapor dan tamu tersebut akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal. Bayaran yang kami terima pun cukup besar.

"Dan yang paling baik adalah pemilik dari tempat itu bukan orang sembarangan. Meski kami disembunyikan dari dunia luar, tapi kami mendapatkan perlindungan khusus dari pemeritah"

"Tapi kau bekerja untuk apa? Meski bayarannya besar, tapi kau hanya hidup sendiri. Terkurung disana setiap hari, tidak pernah tahu indahnya dunia luar"

Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Karena dunia luar tidak akan bisa menerima manusia sepertiku. Dunia luar tidak akan indah untuk manusia sepertiku. Sekalipun bayarannya kecil, aku akan tetap memilih disana. Disana aku tidak sendiri, aku punya keluarga disana" ucap Heechul lirih.

Siwon kembali terdiam. Tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan _namja_ yang setiap malam bersamanya ini begitu sulit.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut coklat Heechul.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu padamu"

Siwon mengambil dua lembar _pancake_ dan meletakkannya ke piring Heechul yang sudah kosong. Ia menuangkan sirup _maple_ ke atas _pancake_ itu dan memerintahkan Heechul untuk menghabiskannya.

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

"Turunlah!" perintah Siwon pada Heechul yang hanya duduk di tepi kolam renang tanpa berniat ikut berenang dengannya.

 _Namja_ cantik itu hanya duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan kedua kakinya yang masuk ke dalam air, menendang-nendang air yang tetap terasa sejuk meski hari sudah sangat siang.

Heechul menggeleng singkat. Melihat Siwon yang berdiri tepat di tengah kolam renang dengan airnya yang sebatas dada Siwon, tanpa perlu masuk pun ia sudah tahu sampai sebatas mana air kolam renang itu di tubuhnya. Leher, atau mungkin dagu. Ia tidak begitu pandai berenang dan tidak ingin mengambil risiko tenggelam di kolam renang yang dingin itu. Apalagi dengan bayi di perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang"

"Aku akan menjagamu!" janji Siwon.

Siwon berenang menghampiri Heechul dan mengulurkan tangannya meminta Heechul turun sekali lagi. Dengan ragu-ragu Heechul menerima uluran tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat, namun belum berani untuk masuk ke kolam renang.

"Aku tidak yakin" ucap Heechul lirih.

"Ada aku" jawab Siwon tegas.

Heechul menatap Siwon ragu, namun Siwon seolah meyakinkannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, tangan kiri Siwon sudah berada di pinggangnya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Siwon berhasil menarik Heechul masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"Kyaaa~!" pekik Heechul.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul yang nyaris menimpanya. Ia meringis melupakan fakta berat tubuh Heechul yang sedang hamil tua seperti itu. Berat tubuh Heechul yang jatuh ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba nyaris membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau mengejutkanku!"

" _Mian_ , aku sendiri juga terkejut"

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Siwon setelahnya.

Heechul mengangguk kecil dan sedetik setelahnya, Siwon telah berpindah berdiri di belakangnya. Memeluk Heechul dari belakang dan mulai mengajak Heechul menyurusi kolam renang yang besarnya luar biasa itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berenang sama sekali?" tanya Siwon setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan di dalam air dan Heechul tetap menggenggam erat tangannya yang berada di perut Heechul –memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bisa, sedikit"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berjalan bersama. Secara perlahan tangannya menyusup ke dalam kemeja yang dipakai Heechul dan mengusap perut besar Heechul yang terasa semakin kencang seiring dengan usia kandungannya yang semakin tua.

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana tubuhmu bisa berubah seperti ini, tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah menyanyakan dengan kehidupan bayi-bayi yang kalian kandung. Kalian mendapatkan mereka dari suntik sprema, _matji_?"

Heechul mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu setelah mereka lahir, apa mereka akan menjadi anak kalian? Jika begitu, berarti kalian memiliki banyak anak jika setiap tahun selalu mendapatkan suntikan sprema"

"Tidak. Bayi-bayi ini tentu akan kami kembalikan pada pemiliknya –orangtuanya. Suntikan sperma yang kami dapat berasal dari pasangan suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak. Ada pasangan yang memang terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tidak ingat untuk memiliki keturunan dan ketika mereka menginginkan hal itu, sang istri sudah terlalu tua untuk hamil dan melahirkan. Kami mendapatkan sperma dari suaminya dan setelah bayinya lahir akan diasuh oleh mereka. Ada juga pasangan yang memang tidak mau repot untuk hamil dan melahirkan, untuk kasus yang seperti ini bayaran yang kami dapat jauh lebih besar"

Siwon mengangguk kembali, tangannya tetap mengusap perut besar Heechul dan mendapatkan balasan gerakan lembut dari bayi di dalamnya.

"Tidak jarang kami juga mendapatkan permintaan dari pasangan sejenis – _gay_. Meski sebagian besar masyarakat masih memandang sebelah mata pada pasangan sejenis, tapi menurutku mereka tidak bisa disalahkan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu akan jatuh cinta pada siapa, dan ketika rasa itu telah hadir mereka juga tidak bisa menolaknya" ucap Heechul.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Karena itu sekarang di beberapa negara pernikahan untuk pasangan semacam itu sudah disahkan. Dan lagi, hubungan seperti kita juga bisa dikategorikan seperti _gay_ " ucap Siwon.

Heechul menoleh dan memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

"Kau salah" ucapnya.

"Hubungan seperti kita berbeda dengan _gay_. Kita hanya sebatas pasangan seks, pemuas nafsu, sekedar teman di ranjang. _Slut_ dan pelanggan" lanjut Heechul.

"Bagaimana jika pelanggan itu jatuh cinta dengan _slut_ -nya?" tantang Siwon.

"Tetap berbeda. Kalian melihat kami karena kami menyerupai perempuan. Bayangkan jika yang kalian lihat ketika datang ke Midnight Fantasy bukanlah seorang _hermaphrodite_ sepertiku, tapi benar-benar seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian seksi, _stocking_ tipis atau bahkan _lingerie_. Kalian tidak akan mau menyewa kami"

"Aku bisa membayangkan hal itu. Tapi kita berbicara keadaan sebenarnya, bagaimana jika pelanggan dan _slut_ sewaannya saling jatuh cinta?" tanya Siwon lagi.

" _Well_ , aku rasa tetap tidak bisa dikatakan _gay_. Tapi pasangan normal pun juga bukan. Aku tidak tahu apakah sudah ditemukan istilah untuk pasangan pria dengan _hermaphrodite_. Tapi hal seperti itu sudah pernah terjadi di Midnight Fantasy" ucap Heechul.

"Apa mereka akhirnya bersama?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Heechul mengangguk.

" _Slut_ itu berhenti menjadi pemuas nafsu dan hidup bersama dengan pria pelanggannya" sahut Heechul.

Siwon tidak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya memeluk Heechul dan mulai menyentuh bagian sensitif tubuh Heechul.

"Wonnie, bisakah kita naik? Aku mulai kedinginan" pinta Heechul.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu tanpa harus keluar dari kolam ini, sayang" bisik Siwon seduktif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **January 24, 2016 – 18:03**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Midnight Fantasy**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon Kim Heechul Others**

 **Genre : MPreg, Little bit Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aahhh... Pe..lannnhhh pelannhh.. Siwonnhhh uuuhhh..."

Namja cantik itu kewalahan, pria yang menyewanya masih terus menggagahi tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan berdiri, di tengah kolam renang yang sudah mereka tempati berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Pegang lebih erat, uuhhh... Ketatkan, sayang, ketatkan" perintah pria itu, sepenuhnya mengabaikan permintaan slut cantiknya.

Mereka bahkan sudah bergerak ke tengah kolam, bagian yang lebih dalam. Tidak berarti bagi Siwon karena pria itu memiliki tinggi 187 centi, tapi berbeda untuk Heechul yang tingginya tidak sampai sebahu Siwon.

Heechul bahkan harus mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Siwon, kedua tangannya berada di bahu Siwon, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang berada di dalam air dan terhentak oleh gerakan cepat Siwon.

Semakin cepat gerakan Siwon, semakin erat pula kaitan kaki Heechul. Tapi perutnya yang besar membuat jarak di antara mereka, membuat Heechul tidak bisa mengaitkan kedua kakinya benar-benar erat.

"iniiihhh... yang tehhh..rakhirrhh... yaa..." pinta Heechul terengah-engah.

Siwon mengangguk cepat, kemudian ia membungkam bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya. Mengisap bibir ranum Heechul tanpa jeda. Kedua tangannya meremas bulatan pantat Heechul, satu jarinya masuk menusuk rektum Heechul, membuatnya berjengit kaget. Siwon mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, mengabulkan permintaan Heechul untuk menyudahi permainan mereka.

"Oooouuhhh... Aaaaaaaaaahhh..."

Kemudian Heechul merasakan sensasi ledakan dari dalam vaginanya, cairan hangat Siwon meledak disana. Heechul tidak pernah lupa rasanya, rasa saat Siwon menumpahkan maninya disana. Besar dan meledak-ledak meski kenyataannya ini sudah kali ke delapannya, mungkin.

"Puas, my kitten?" tanya Siwon serak.

Heechul tertawa lirih, Siwon menggodanya. Dia yang pemuas nafsu, harusnya dia yang bertanya, bukan Siwon.

Tapi ia tetap mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Choi-ssi?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Heechul, sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Tidak perlu kau ragukan" ucapnya, tepat di atas bibir Heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak berniat mengeluarkannya, Choi-ssi?" tanya Heechul seraya melirik milik Siwon yang masih tertanam di tubuhnya.

Padahal mereka sudah keluar dari kolam sejak tadi, bahkan sudah melewati mandi dan makan dalam keadaan seperti itu —penis Siwon di dalam vagina Heechul.

"Tidak menggangumu, kan?" tanya Siwon yang dengan bodohnya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Heechul.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja disana" jawab Siwon kemudian.

Heechul menghela nafas lelah kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu polos Siwon.

Mereka berdua sama-sama naked. Tentu saja, bagaimana caranya berpakaian jika Siwon tidak mau melepaskan 'kontak' mereka.

Siwon mengusap punggung Heechul dengan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya berada di puncak perut Heechul.

"Kapan bayi ini lahir?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang sudah enam bulan lebih, 26 minggu tepatnya"

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti sekitar 10 minggu lagi, dua bulan lebih. Bulatkan saja menjadi tiga bulan, untuk masa rehatmu" ucap Siwon.

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Tiga bulan lagi, aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat itu" jawab Siwon.

Kali ini Heechul benar-benar menegakkan tubuhnya, mengabaikan 'kontak' tubuh mereka yang masih terhubung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Ayo kita menikah" jawab Siwon mantap yang tentu saja membuat Heechul terkejut.

"Ti-tidak bisa, mereka tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu begitu saja"

"Mereka siapa? Kim Jaejoong, mantan slut yang kini bahagia dengan pelanggannya atau Jung Yunho, pemilik Midnight Fantasy yang justru menikahi anak buahnya sendiri setelah menjadi pelanggannya?" tanya Siwon panjang.

Heechul kembali terkejut. Kali ini sangat-sangat terkejut, terlebih mendengar kedua nama itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Nama yang bahkan tidak diketahui banyak orang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu mereka?"

"Jung Yunho, aku mengenalnya. Tidak, bukan mengenalnya, tapi hanya mengetahuinya saja. Dia direktur rumah sakit ternama dan sering melakukan kegiatan amal bersama istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku juga baru tahu kalau mereka berdua pemilik tempatmu bekerja. Kehidupan Jung Yunho sangat tertutup, dia jarang terlihat di publik. Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Saat itu perusahaanku membantu korban bencana alam, karena benar-benar bermaksud membantu, kami tidak menyebutkan jati diri kami. Tapi beberapa perusahaan yang ikut menjadi relawan justru mengundurkan diri karena tidak ada media yang meliput, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka berbuat baik. Termasuk banyak rumah sakit yang bekerja sama juga mengundurkan diri, tapi saat itu Jung Yunho datang menawarkan bantuan tanpa imbalan sedikitpun. Ia menyediakan kamar rawat kelas satu untuk semua korban, mengosongkan banyak ruang operasi dan menyuplai obat-obatan terbaik yang mereka miliki. Saat itu aku tahu Jung Yunho orang yang baik.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho datang menemuiku, untuk kedua kalinya ia menawarkan hal yang luar biasa padaku. Kau. Dia menawarkanmu padaku. Tanpa imbalan sedikitpun, dia hanya minta agar aku membahagiakanmu lebih dari caranya membuatmu bahagia. Dan aku menyanggupinya. Sekarang kau hanya punya dua pilihan, mau atau bersedia. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Siwon. Kau tidak mengerti. Kau menginginkanku karena tubuhku, karena fisik ini dirancang untuk memuaskanmu. Karena aku partner seksmu, bukan pendampingmu. Aku tidak dirancang untuk menjadi seorang istri, tidak"

Siwon menegakkan duduknya, membiarkan 'kontak' tubuh mereka terlepas begitu saja. Kemudian menarik Heechul untuk lebih dekat dengannya, sangat dekat hingga dada Heechul bersandar pada dadanya. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Heechul dan meletakkannya di atas dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdetak keras. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas dada kiri Heechul, di atas detakan jantung Heechul yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Detakannya begitu keras, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Itu karena kau ada disini, bukan tubuhmu, bukan karena seks yang kita lewati. Tapi karena kau. Jika aku hanya menganggapmu pemuas nafsu seperti yang kau bilang, aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku akan memakai siapa saja yang bisa memuaskanku. Tidak peduli pelacur jalanan atau wanita bar, yang penting mereka bisa memuaskanku. Jika aku hanya mencari pemuas nafsu, aku tidak akan menemukan kamarmu yang terletak di paling belakang, aku akan memakai slut kamar pertama yang paling depan bukannya menemuimu yang berada di paling akhir yang bahkan tidak berniat menggodaku sama sekali tidak seperti yang lainnya" jelas Siwon.

Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari dada Siwon dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Siwon, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Siwon" panggil Heechul seraya menutup matanya.

"Hmm?" sahut Siwon dengan tangannya yang kembali mengusap punggung Heechul lembut.

"Pilihan yang kau berikan terlalu sulit. Aku hanya punya satu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu. Aku mencintaimu" jawab Heechul yang tentu saja membuahkan senyum lebar di wajah Siwon.

"Aku juga, sayang. Aku juga. Sangat" balas Siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ne, kamsahamnida Yunho-ssi" ucap Siwon mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar pembicaraan satu arah dari sisi Siwon.

"Tidak ada. Yunho-ssi baru saja memerintahku untuk langsung membawamu pulang saja, tidak perlu kembali ke Midnight Fantasy. Mereka menganggap kontrakmu disana sudah selesai" sahut Siwon yang saat ini sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"Lalu bayi ini?"

"Tentu saja harus dikembalikan kepada orangtuanya, hanya saja kau akan tinggal denganku mulai sekarang dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai dokter kandunganmu akan membantumu melahirkan nanti" jelas Siwon.

"Semalam kau bilang setelah melahirkan aku baru bisa keluar dari sana, lalu mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba berubah?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Jung Yunho lagi-lagi berbuat baik. Sudah kukatakan dia itu orang yang baik"

Heechul hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu bersandar santai di kursinya sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar.

"Jadi sekarang kita akan ke rumahmu?"

"Ya. Dan sejujurnya, sayang, aku punya beberapa rumah dan apartemen. Dan aku sering menempatinya secara bergantian. Jadi, apakah kau memiliki keinginan untuk tinggal di tempat tertentu?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan.

"Eobseo. Cukup rumah yang tenang dan jauh dari kebisingan kota" ucapnya.

Siwon mengangguk paham dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju salah satu rumah miliknya yang sesuai dengan keinginan Heechul.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli beberapa baju untukmu lebih dulu, juga untuk keperluan pribadimu" ucap Siwon mengingat Heechul tidak membawa pakaian sama sekali dan hanya mengenakan kemeja milik Siwon yang dikenakannya dari villa. Beruntung kemeja tersebut lumayan panjang, cukup menutupi sepertiga paha Heechul.

Dan pada akhirnya Siwon membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Memasuki toko pakaian khusus wanita hamil dan membeli beberapa —jika puluhan termasuk beberapa— baju hamil, celana hamil, dress, kaos bahkan Siwon mengambil beberapa bra dengan ukuran yang bahkan Heechul sendiri bingung bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu sebegitu akuratnya. Heechul bahkan harus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu saat Siwon memilihkan celana dalam berbagai model, bahkan ada yang sampai seperti seutas tali dengan pita disisi kanan kirinya. Tidakkah Siwon ingat bahwa ia juga seorang pria? Mau dikemanakan penisnya yang masih berfungsi itu saat mengenakan underware seseksi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini susunya, rasa mangga sesuai keinginanmu" ucap Siwon seraya meletakkan segelas susu hamil berwarna kekuningan dengan varian rasa mangga yang diminta Heechul.

"Gomawo, tampan" ucap Heechul lalu mengambil gelas susunya dan menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik.

"32 minggu. Tumbuhlah sehat dan cepatlah lahir, orangtuamu menunggu kehadiranmu, baby" ucap Siwon seraya mengusap perut bundar Heechul yang semakin besar.

"Dasar, bilang saja kau tidak sabar menghamiliku dan membuatku mengandung anakmu"

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi ucapanku tadi juga benar. Orangtuanya pasti sudah tidak sabar. Mereka sudah menunggu lama" sahut Siwon.

Mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama 1 bulan belakangan, tinggal di salah satu rumah Siwon yang sesuai dengan keinginan Heechul. Rumah yang tenang. Well, sebenarnya rumah itu berada di pusat kota, di lingkungan perumahan biasa. Hanya saja Siwon memiliki lahan yang luas, dan rumah dua tingkat itu berada di tengah-tengah lahan dengan dikelilingi taman hijau yang asri.

Rumah ini tidak begitu berbeda dengan villa yang pernah mereka singgahi, beberapa sisi rumah hanya ditutupi kaca. Termasuk kamar utama yang mereka tempati, mengadap ke sisi kanan rumah dengan dinding kaca yang membatasi kamar dan kolam renang.

Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tanpa seorang pelayan sama sekali. Hanya saja setiap akhir pekan memang ada dua wanita paruh baya dan tiga pria pengurus taman yang datang untuk mengurus rumah dan taman. Hanya menyediakan bahan makanan dan memastikan tanaman-tanaman tersebut tetap segar. Selebihnya mereka kerjakan berdua saja.

Lagipula Siwon lebih senang mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini, mengingat kebiasaan Heechul dalam berpakaian yang bisa membangkitkan gairah siapa saja yang melihat.

Seperti sekarang ini, Heechul hanya mengenakan celana super pendek yang tidak benar-benar bisa menutupi bulatan pantatnya, dipadukan dengan kaos hamil yang longgar. Memang nyaman untuk Heechul, tapi tidak untuk Siwon yang bisa dengan jelas melihat dada besar Heechul yang menyembul dari leher kaos yang rendah dan nipplenya yang tercetak jelas. Siwon bisa memastikan Heechul tidak memakai bra ataupun celana dalam. Siwon yakin itu. Bahkan sejujurnya Heechul memang tidak pernah memakai underware saat berada di rumah. Sungguh kebiasaan yang membahagiakan untuk Siwon.

"Kalau kau menyuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini terus, aku bisa memnghamilimu yang sedang hamil" ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dada besar Heechul, tangannya perlahan menarik baju Heechul sebatas perut, memperlihatkan perutnya yang bulat besar.

Heechul tertawa pelan, ia menarik tangan Siwon yang berada di atas perutnya untuk menangkup dadanya yang berisi.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kau harus segera menghamili aku setelah yang ini keluar" ucap Heechul seraya membawa tangan Siwon untuk meremas dada kirinya.

"Ooh.. Astaga, ini sudah penuh sekali" ucap Siwon merasakan dada Heechul diremasan tangannya. Penuh dan kencang. Besarnya sudah melebihi telapak tangan Siwon sendiri.

"Jaejoong memberikanku obat yang katanya bisa membuatmu semakin puas. Obat yang membuat produksi air susuku semakin banyak, yang membuat dadaku lebih besar dua ukuran. Dan karena bayi ini tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mencicipinya, maka ini menjadi jatahmu untuk menghabiskannya"

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan berterimakasih padanya"

Siwon menurunkan leher kaos Heechul, hingga sepasang dada bengkak itu keluar dari sana. Tanpa perintah, ia langsung menghisap nipple Heechul yang juga lebih bengkak, satu tangannya tetap meremas dada kiri Heechul.

"Kau yakin Tuan Kang tidak datang hari ini, kan?" tanya Heechul mengingat saat ini mereka ada di taman depan dan takut kalau-kalau pengurus taman datang hari ini.

"Tidak" sahut Siwon tanpa melepas kulumannya.

"Mau bermain sebentar? Nngghh... Kurasa sudah cukup lama" tawar Heechul dengan wajah yang memerah karena gairahnya sudah tersulut.

Siwon melepas kulumannya.

"Disini? Big No. Mataharinya terlalu menyengat. Lagipula aku lebih suka 'menyiksamu' di Red Room" sahut Siwon nakal kemudian segera menggendong Heechul di depan ala koala.

Heechul segera mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Siwon. Perutnya yang besar berhimpitan dengan perut berbentuk Siwon. Dan Siwon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk kembali menghisap nipple Heechul yang tersuguh tepat di depan matanya.

Siwon membenamkan kepalanya di dada besar Heechul, sementara langkah kakinya membawa mereka menuju Red Room yang berada di lantai dua rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Red Room. Kamar tersembunyi di lantai dua. Tempat dimana Siwon kerap kali menyiksa Heechul. Tentu saja kata menyiksa tidak memiliki arti yang sebenarnya. Disebut Red Room karena hampir 80 persen isi kamar didominasi warna merah, warna kesukaan namja cantik itu. Dengan dinding putih gading dan lantai marmer menjadi satu-satunya warna netral disana.

Hanya ada satu peraturan yang Siwon terapkan disana : Tidak ada penolakan. Jadi, Heechul hanya boleh menerima apapun yang Siwon lakukan padanya, tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

Siwon menurukan Heechul di atas tempat tidur dengan sprei merah maroon sementara dirinya membuka lemari dan mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Heechul.

"Buka pakaianmu, sayang. Aku akan mencari pakaian yang sesuai untukmu" perintah Siwon yang langsung dituruti oleh Heechul.

 _Namja_ cantik itu segera melepaskan pakaian yang bahkan sudah tidak melekat rapi di tubuhnya, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah polos itu.

"Sayang, tiba-tiba aku menginginkan yang lebih. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang lebih menantang" ucap Siwon yang berjalan mendekati ranjang sambil membawa beberapa barang yang sudah ia temukan.

"Lakukanlah, aku suka tantangan" sahut Heechul seraya menurunkan selimutnya, memperlihatkan dada polosnya yang bergoyang seiring dengan gerakannya yang mendekati Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum miring, kemudian mengambil botol kecil yang dibawanya, mengisi cairan dari botol tersebut ke tabung jarum yang ia bawa, kemudian mendekatkan jarum tajam itu ke dada Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu apa guna obat ini, tapi Yunho-ssi memberikannya padaku dan kurasa sekarang waktunya melihat kegunaan obat ini" ucap Siwon seraya menusukkan ujung jarum yang tajam tepat ke nipple Heechul yang tegang.

Ia menekan tuas jarum, mentransfer sejumlah cairan ke dada Heechul, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama untuk dada kanan Heechul.

Mereka menunggu sesaat, melihat reaksi dari suntikan tersebut. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian Siwon memberikan perintah selanjutnya.

"Seingatku ini sudah tidak muat" ucap Heechul menerima bra yang disodorkan Siwon.

Bra miliknya yang sudah tidak muat mengingatkan ukuran dadanya membesar dengan cepat.

"Pakai saja" ucap Siwon yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah bawah, bagian intim Heechul yang tertutupi selimut.

Siwon menyingkirkan selimut tersebut, berpindah tepat di antara kedua kaki Heechul dan menekuk kaki kekasihnya sehingga bagian intimnya terlihat jelas.

Siwon mengambil botol lain, berisi minyak beraromaterapi yang bercampur dengan obat peransang. Ia mengoleskan minyak tersebut dalam jumlah banyak ke penis, vagina dan rektum Heechul.

Siwon kembali membasahi telapak tangannya dengan minyak tersebut, sekali lagi mengoleskan ke bagian vagina Heechul bahkan sampai sisi dalamnya. Kemudian mengambil vibrator berukuran besar dan panjang yang juga sudah ia lumuri cairan peransang. Memasukkan benda yang bergetar meliuk-liuk itu ke dalam vagina Heechul hingga tenggelam di dalam sana.

"Vibrator ini tidak akan bisa dimatikan kecuali mengeluarkan baterainya atau jika daya baterainya habis. Dan berita baiknya, baterai ini tahan lama karena aku baru saja menggantinya dengan yang baru"

Heechul meremas bantal di sampingnya, bagian bawahnya mulai terasa panas dan dadanya yang bengkak mulai berdenyut-denyut. Bra yang dipakainya tidak bisa menampung dada besarnya. Dadanya menyembul keluar, dan sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergerak seperti memompa. Apa itu efek dari suntikan tadi?

"Sekarang pakai baju itu. Aku akan cuci tangan sebentar kemudian kita akan pergi"

Heechul turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil dress hamil berwarna hitam yang ditinggalkan Siwon di meja nakas. Dress hamil berbahan kaos dengan potongan asimetris, dimana panjang depannya hanya sampai 20 centi di atas lutut, sedang panjang belakangnya menjuntai mencapai betis.

Siwon tidak memberikan celana dalam, itu artinya mereka akan pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bra super ketat, vibrator yang menyala dan tanpa celana dalam. Ia bisa saja orgasme meninggalkan jejak.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon membawa mereka ke supermarket. Benar-benar tidak ada di pikiran Heechul mereka akan ke tempat seperti ini. Maksudnya, ini hari Sabtu terakhir di bulan ini. Pengunjung supermarket benar-benar membludak dan ia datang dalam keadaan yang -entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang jelas Heechul sedang berusaha menahan orgasmenya agar tidak meledak disana dan meninggalkan jejak. Sejak tadi bahkan cairan precumnya sudah mengalir, melewati pangkal paha dan langsung dibersihkan begitu saja dengan ujung dressnya.

"Ini sudah sangat basah" bisik Heechul seraya menarik tangan Siwon untuk menyetuh bagian dalam pahanya.

Tidak peduli akan ada yang melihat. Gerakannya tertutup trolley yang Siwon dorong.

Siwon membawa mereka ke sudut supermarket, yang bahkan tetap dipenuhi pengunjung. Siwon mendorong trolley ke sebelah kanan, meletakkannya disana sementara dirinya berdiri di belakang Heechul. Membuat Heechul terhimpit di antara rak, trolley dan juga Siwon.

"Keluarkan saja, jangan ditahan. Aku tahu sejak tadi kau menahannya" bisik Siwon seraya memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Tangan kirinya berada di dada Heechul, menggerayangi bagian favoritnya itu, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak turun, mengusap perut bagian bawah Heechul, kecuali satu jarinya yang bergerak lebih turun, menekan vibrator lebih dalam.

"Ooohhhh..."

Heechul memekik dan mendesah, orgasme yang ditahannya keluar begitu saja saat Siwon mendorong lebih dalam vibratornya. Ia segera merapatkan kedua kakinya, membiarkan cairan berbau khas itu mengalir di sela kakinya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram rak besi di depan mereka, keinginan orgasme itu masih ada karena Siwon masih belum melepaskan jarinya dari sana.

Sekarang Siwon justru mulai meremas-remas dada Heechul, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu merembes dari sana, membasahi bra yang dipakainya.

"Air susunya keluar" bisik Heechul.

Siwon melepaskan jarinya dari bawah sana, membiarkan vibrator itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia beralih untuk meremas dada besar Heechul, meransang kedua gundukan besar itu untuk mengalirkan air susu lebih banyak.

Heechul sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mendesah atau orang-orang akan tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Dan ia terkejut saat orgasmenya datang berturut-turut hanya karena remasan tangan Siwon di dadanya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, sekarang kita ke kasir saja" ucap Siwon yang tiba-tiba melepaskan remasan tangannya dan memaksa Heechul untuk berjalan menuju kasir, tidak peduli bahwa namja cantik itu masih lemas setelah orgasme kilat yang ia alami.

Seperti dugaan Heechul, antrian kasir memanjang seperti ular. Dan ini hanya akal-akalan Siwon saja untuk mengerjainya di depan banyak orang.

Siwon memposisikan diri di belakang Heechul dan menarik Heechul untuk bersandar padanya. Meski ia memang lelah berdiri sekian lama dengan membawa perut besarnya kemana-mana, tapi Siwon justru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menggoda Heechul.

Dengan sengaja, Siwon menekan-nekan penisnya ke pantat Heechul. Heechul benar-benar bisa merasakan kejantanan Siwon itu tegang di balik celananya. Dan tangan Siwon dengan kurang ajarnya bergerak memijit batang Heechul yang juga tegang di bawah sana.

"A... Aahhhnn"

Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka berbalik saat mendengar desahan Heechul yang cukup keras itu.

Beruntung tangan Siwon segera pindah mengusap perut buncit Heechul.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Siwon perhatian, menambah akting yang mereka lakukan.

Heechul yang mengerti hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin bersuara karena yang keluar hanya desahan saja. Karena meski tidak lagi memijit penisnya, Siwon masih menekan-nekan pantat Heechul dengan kejantanannya.

Tapi karena akting mereka yang mendadak itu, mereka diperbolehkan untuk melewati antrian. Pengunjung lain berpikiran bahwa Heechul kelelahan mengantri dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti itu. Dan mereka segera membayar belanjaan yang bahkan Heechul sendiri tidak tahu apa saja yang Siwon beli tadi.

"Pulang?" tanya Siwon.

"Bolehkah?" Heechul balik bertanya.

"Aku masih ingin 'menyiksamu' lagi" sahut Siwon yang artinya mereka tidak akan pulang secepat itu.

Dengan cepat Heechul menarik tangan Siwon, menempatkannya di atas perutnya yang tegang. Kemudian menunjukkan kedua kakinya yang bengkak dan merah.

"Meski ini bukan bayimu, tapi tolong kasihanilah dia. Aku juga. Kurang lebih 4 minggu lagi aku akan melahirkan, hal ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk kulakukan sekarang. Aku bisa saja melahirkan lebih cepat kalau seperti ini terus"

Setelah itu Siwon mana bisa menolak lagi. Ia juga kasihan pada Heechul, terutama setelah merasakan kulit perut Heechul yang tegang dibawah tangannya. Juga kedua kakinya yang bengkak setelah mereka berjalan berjam-jam tadi.

Siwon membawanya kembali ke mobil. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, ia sempat menarik keluar vibrator yang masih terpasang dan membantu Heechul melepaskan bra sempit yang Heechul kenakan tanpa membuka baju Heechul. Setelah itu Heechul jatuh tertidur tidak lama kemudian, menunjukkan namja hamil itu memang kelelahan dan butuh istirahat.

Kalau sudah seperti itu Siwon tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Heechul untuk menuntaskan kewajibannya. Jadi ia hanya mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati agar tidak menggangu tidur Heechul sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello, saya kembali setelah setahun lebih meninggalkan dunia fiction. Adakah yang masih berminat untuk cerita ini? Saya nantikan read review dari readers setia saya yang masih DM saya minta dilanjutkan cerita ini. Kali ini pendek dulu ya, semoga mengobati kerinduan kalian ya.**

 **February 15, 2017 — 16:02**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Midnight Fantasy**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon Kim Heechul Others**

 **Genre : MPreg, Little bit Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Part — Sichul's Red Room**

Satu ruangan khusus berwarna merah. Terletak di lantai dua rumah mewah milik pria rupawan itu. Ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki Siwon dan Heechul dengan kode akses yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Hari ini sepertinya mereka akan mengabiskan waktu 24 jam disana. Mungkin lebih, mengingat besok hari libur dan seluruh pekerja sudah diliburkan sejak kemarin malam. Dengan kata lain hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah besar itu dan Siwon bisa dengan leluasa menerapkan ide-ide gila serta pikiran kotornya terhadap slut —mantan slutnya itu.

Minggu lalu Siwon baru saja mengimpor beberapa 'mainan' baru dari Jepang. Negara penggila seks nomor satu itu sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, produksi mainan seks mereka lebih maju dan Siwon selalu suka akan hal itu.

Hari ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencoba semua mainan yang baru dibelinya sekaligus. Sekaligus? Tentu saja! Siwon tidak pernah suka memakai satu mainan saja. Apalagi tubuh Heechul terlalu menggairahkan untuk dianggurkan.

"Ada beberapa mainan baru. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya"

Heechul tidak begitu menanggapi ucapan pria itu. Matanya terfokus pada beberapa benda yang Siwon keluarkan dari kotak paket.

"Kali ini apa peraturannya? Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka peraturan yang sama setiap bermain. Kau tahu aku mudah bosan" tantang Heechul.

"Tanpa penolakan, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini aku akan sedikit kejam padamu. Kau tidak boleh meminta, memohon atau apapun. Kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku"

"Menarik!" seru Heechul girang.

"Kemarilah" perintah Siwon.

Heechul berjalan menuju Siwon kemudian menempati kursi di dekat Siwon.

"Pertama-tama, haruskah kita memakai peransang?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan sebotol cairan yang diyakini Heechul sebagai obat peransang.

Heechul mengendikan bahunya, menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Siwon.

"Kurasa tidak perlu" putus Siwon kemudian menyimpan kembali botol tersebut.

Kemudian namja itu meninggalkan segala mainannya. Menghampiri Heechul yang duduk bersila di kursinya. Menanti Siwon untuk memulai permainan mereka.

Saat ini namja cantik itu mengenakan _summer mini dress_ dengan model _batwing._ Bahan kain yang tipis dan transparan tidak membuat Heechul mengenyahkan kebiasaannya yang tidak memakai underware. Siwon bahkan dapat melihat penis Heechul dari posisinya duduk bersila —walaupun tertutup perutnya yang besar.

Dadanya yang berisi juga terlihat jelas dibalik pakaian tipis bercorak bunga itu. Warna hitam-putih yang dikenakannya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Seharusnya aku yang menggodamu 'kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau yang terlihat begitu menggoda?"

Suara Siwon terdengar berat, menunjukkan nafsunya yang mulai tersulut hanya dengan menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan Heechul.

"Kau tergoda? Karena aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam? Lalu apa seharusnya aku memakainya saja? Setiap hari?" tantang Heechul.

" _Aniya._ Begini saja, aku tidak masalah tergoda olehmu setiap hari"

Siwon mengubah posisinya, menjadi berjongkok di hadapan Heechul. Posisinya yang lebih rendah dari Heechul membuat pandangannya jatuh tepat di area selangkang _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku suka melihat benda ini setiap hari. Jangan halangi aku melihat mainan favoritku" ucap Siwon seraya mengelus paha dalam Heechul, membuat Heechul menggelinjang dalam duduknya.

Siwon bergerak berdiri, mengambil posisi di belakang Heechul. Sedikit merunduk sehingga ia memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Yang ini juga jangan sampai kau tutupi, ini bagian yang paling kusukai" bisik Siwon seraya mengusap puting Heechul.

Heechul meremang. Suara berat Siwon menggelitik telinganya. Ditambah usapan tangannya pada bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Libidonya meningkat, tubuhnya terasa panas dan napasnya mulai memburu.

"Wo-wonnie..."

"Ya?"

"Apa permainanmu sudah dimulai?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai merasa 'panas' ?" goda Siwon.

"Euhh..."

Desahan Heechul mulai mengalun saat Siwon dengan sengaja mengulum daun telinganya. Tangannya masih mengerayangi area putingnya, hanya sekedar menyentuhnya saja, belum sampai tahap meremasnya.

Permainan lidah Siwon di telinganya membuat Heechul tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya telah terikat ke belakang kursi. Perhatiannya luput bahwa kursi itu Siwon siapkan khusus untuk permainan mereka. Kursi yang dilengkapi dengan ikatan di beberapa bagian tertentu yang tentu saja untuk mengekang tangan dan kaki Heechul.

Siwon melepaskan telinga Heechul dari kulumannya. Ia kembali berdiri di hadapan Heechul. Kali ini mengangkat kedua kaki Heechul, membuatnya menjadi duduk mengangkang di atas kursi yang sempit itu. Heechul bahkan tidak menolak saat Siwon mengikat kedua tungkai kakinya di kursi. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah tersulut nafsu dan ingin segera memulai permainan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon telah memasang 'mainan' barunya ke tubuh Heechul. Kini ada 3 mainan yang telah melekat di tubuh seksi itu. Siwon meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Heechul masih berpakaian lengkap. Suwon memang tidak berniat menelanjanginya. Hanya menyingkap bagian lehernya hingga membiarkan dadanya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menaikkan sedikit ujung dressnya yang memang minim itu agar Siwon mudah bermain dengan penis dan liang hangat Heechul.

Siwon sudah memasang _Nipple Vibro Sucker_ pada kedua puting Heechul. Seperti namanya, alat seks itu bekerja dengan menghisap puting. Keduanya terhubung dengan satu tuas yang kini berada di tangan Siwon. Sekali Siwon menarik tuas tersebut, sensasi hisap sekaligus sedikit sengatan listrik akan Heechul rasakan di kedua putingnya. Pada bagian dalamnya terdapat tentakel-tentakel kecil yang akan menggelitik puting yang terhisap. Dilengkapi dengan tempat menyimpan mini vibrator di dalamnya, hingga Heechul dapat merasakan empat sensasi sekaligus pada putingnya. Getaran vibrator, sentuhan tentakel, hisapan yang kuat, serta sengatan listrik yang cukup membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaaaahhhhh... eeemmmhhh... ooohhh..."

Siwon bisa melihat penis Heechul mulai mengeras. Padahal Heechul baru merasakan satu dari tiga mainan yang sudah terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Baru satu, sayang. Simpan tenagamu untuk mendesah karena yang ini bukan hanya membuatmu mendesah tapi kau akan berteriak nikmat"

Heechul tidak mendengar dan tidak berniat mendengarkan ucapan Siwon. Ia sibuk menikmati sensasi pada putingnya. Tangan Siwon yang tidak pernah berhenti menompa tuasnya membuat putingnya terasa tertarik. Bukan lagi sekedar hisapan. Juga tentakel-tentakel kecil yang ikut bergetar karena vibrator di dalamnya menambah sensasi geli di antara sengatan-sengatan listrik yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Aaahhhh... Siwonnnhhhh... moreeehhhh..."

Heechul mulai tidak sabar. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Mencoba mengaktifkan satu mainan yang telah bersarang di dalam vaginanya.

Tarikan nafasnya terdengar memburu. Penisnya terasa mengeras dan tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyentuh salah satu dari dua benda pusakanya itu. Sayang, Siwon melarangnya menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Mengingat bagaimana Siwon lebih memilih mengijat tangannya ke belakang kursi, daripada mengikatnya pada lengan kursinya.

"Ingat peraturannya, sayang" ingat Siwon.

Heechul mendesah frustasi. Tidak tahu apa yang Siwon tunggu. _Namja_ itu hanya terus menerus menekan tuas tanpa berniat melanjutkan yang lainnya.

Sensasi itu semakin kuat. Putingnya benar-benar terhisap, terhisap kuat hingga ia merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari sana. Dan hitungan detik kemudian ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu keluar dari sana. Air susunya yang belakangan ini sudah mulai berkurang intensitas keluarnya kini mengalir deras, merembas dari sela-sela mainan itu, mengalir membasahi dadanya dan menyerap di pakaiannya. Dan alat itu masih menempel disana, tidak terlihat akan lepas meski kini sudah basah. Hisapannya semakin kuat membuatnya tanpa sadar mengangkat pinggulnya. Gelombang orgasmenya datang begitu cepat dan ia nyaris saja mencapai orgasmenya jika saja Siwon tidak melepaskan tuasnya, membiarkan tuasnya menjuntai di samping tubuhnya, menghentikan sensasi hisapan dan sengatan pada putingnya. Yang tersisa hanya getaran pelan vibrator dan tentakel yang menggelitik putingnya tanpa sensasi putingnya yang tersedot-sedot, terhisap oleh mainan itu.

"Aaahhhhkkk..."

Heechul nyaris mendesah nikmat yang diakhiri dengan pekikan kesalnya.

Dia menatap Siwon tidak mengerti. Dadanya bergerak baik turun, pikirannya berkabut dan penisnya berdenyut. Ada yang harus ia keluarkan di bawah sana dan Siwon menghentikan segalanya dalam sekejap mata.

"Belum waktunya, sayang" ucap Siwon seolah mengerti dengan kekecewaan Heechul.

"Hanya satu kali. Kau hanya boleh orgasme satu kali saja. Dan ketika itu permainan akan selesai. Jadi kalau kau keluar sekarang, permainan ini selesai sampai disini" lanjut Siwon.

Heechul tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya tapi tidak ingin menyelesaikan permainan secepat ini. Kali ini Siwon bersungguh-sungguh 'kejam' terhadapnya.

"Aku ... aku akan menahannya" ucap Heechul kemudian.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukan senyuman lembut yang biasa terukir di wajah tampannya. Kali ini senyumnya menggambarkan kelicikan, seringaian yang entah bagaimana membuat Heechul semakin jatuh hati pada pria tampan itu dan tanpa sadar menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon menyalakan vibrator berbentuk replika penis yang sudah bersarang di vagina Heechul sejak tadi. Vibrator yang harus Siwon bayar mahal untuk mendapatkannya. Karena bukan sekedar memberikan sensasi getar seperti mainan lainnya.

Tubuh Heechul ikut bergetar saat vibrator itu dinyalakan. Replika penis yang besarnya nyaris sama seperti milik Siwon itu meliuk-liuk di dalam liangnya. Bergerak semakin dalam tanpa dikontrol.

"Ada 50 mode getaran dan kau akan merasakan semuanya"

Heechul menahan nafas. Siwon baru saja mengubah mode getarannya. Mainan itu melesak semakin dalam, menumbuk-numbuk di dalam sana dan entah benar atau tidak, Heechul merasa ukuran mainan itu sedikit membesar di dalam liangnya. Membuatnya merasa penuh sekaligus nikmat.

"Setiap mengubah mode getaran, mainan itu akan semakin besar. Aku penasaran akan sebesar apa saat mode ke-50 nanti" lanjut Siwon seraya menekan tombol ' ** _up'_** dari _remote cobtrol_ di tangannya yang langsung mengubah mode getar menjadi tingkat tiga.

"Aaaaahhhhh..."

Heechul melebarkan kangkangannya. Mainan itu benar-benar membesar dan semakin keras. Bergetar dengan kuat, menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"Siwooonnhhh..."

Heechul meliuk. Berusaha meredam getaran yang sudah meningkat satu level lagi. Sialan dengan kaki tangannya yang terikat, ia ingin sekali menjepit benda itu, menghimpitnya di dalam sana untuk meredakan getarannya.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh... ooouuuhhh..."

Tangan Heechul saling meremas di belakang sana. Ia ingin menyalurkan hasratnya, meremas apa saja yang ada. Biasanya sprei tempatnya tidur, atau rambut Siwon saat pria itu mengukungnya.

"Wonniehhhh pleaseehhhhh... uuuhhhhhh..."

"Apa, sayang?"

Siwon merendahkan suaranya, berbisik tepat di telinga Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng. Ia ingin meminta lebih, tapi Siwon bisa saja mengurangi atau bahkan menghentikan mainannya. Maka ia memilih diam, sesuai peraturan yang Siwon berikan.

Siwon beralih pada penis Heechul yang mengacung. Siwon sudah memasang 4 cincin disana. Masing-masing terhubung kabel yang menyambung pada satu panel. Siwon menyalakan panel itu, mengaktifkan tombol 'ON' kemudian jeritan Heechul mengalun setelahnya.

"Aaaaakkkkhhhh... Siwonnhh... no... pleasee... aaaaakkkhhh..."

Siwon menulikan pendengarannya. Tangan kirinya kembali mengambil tuas nipple sucker yang sempat ia abaikan. Mulai memompa alat itu sementara tangan kanannya menekan tombol 'up' terus menerus pada remote controlnya.

Layar kecil pada remote control itu menunjukkan angka-angka mode yang aktif pada vibratornya.

 _Enam_.

"Siwonnnhhhhhhh... aaaahhhh..."

Penis Heechul mengacung tinggi, keras dan berdenyut-denyut. Empat cincin yang mengikat disana hanya memberikan sengatan-sengatan listrik tidak membantu mengunci laju orgasmenya. Maka itu Heechul berusaha keras untuk melawan gelombang orgasmenya.

"Aaaaaahhhnnnnnn... Wonnieehhhh... oooohhhhh... jeball... jebaaalllhhh..."

Gerakan tangan Siwon yang memompa semakin cepat. Lelehan air susu _namja_ cantik itu membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah. Pemandangan yang begitu menggoda bagi Siwon.

Jeritan dan desahan Heechul memenuhi ruangan. Semakin kuat saat mode vibratornya mencapai angka 15.

"Siwoooonnnhhhh... aaaaaahhhhhnnnn..."

Heechul bergerak frustasi. Ia mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Liangnya terasa penuh, sesak akan vibrator yang membesar di dalam sana. Getarannya yang menumbuk kuat, kadang berputar dan meliuk menggesek dinding vaginanya. Menimbulkan sensasi panas dan penuh yang bersamaan.

Putingnya begitu mengeras, alat hisap itu benar-benar bekerja maksimal. Air susunya mengalir tiada henti. Penisnya yang mengacung tinggi, keras dan tegak. Semakin keras karena ia menahan orgasmenya sekuat tenaga, sengatan listrik pada penisnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Setiap sengatan kecil rasanya ia nyaris meledakkan orgasmenya. Dan ia tidak berniat mengeluarkannya sama sekali. Mengingat Siwon penasaran akan sebesar apa vibratornya saat mencapai level 50. Perintah terselubung yang Siwon ucapkan tadi.

"Dua puluh tiga" ucap Siwon membaca angka yang tertera.

Heechul menegup ludah. Baru 23 mode, masih ada 27 lagi dan entah dia bisa bertahan atau tidak.

Penisnya sudah mengacung keras. Bukan lagi nikmat, Heechul nyaris merasa sakit disana. Tapi kemampuannya bekerja di Midnight Fantasy dulu masih dimilikinya. Menahan orgasme adalah kemampuan terbaiknya. Mempertahankan penisnya yang keras meski berbagai ransangan diberikan.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrhhhhhhhh... Siwoonnhhh... too bigg... errrhhhhhhh..."

Heechul memaksa mengangkang kakinya lebih lebar lagi, meski sulit karena ikatannya. Vibrator itu sudah sangat besar, benar-benar terasa penuh dan masih akan membesar lagi sampai ukuran maksimalnya.

"Dua puluh sembilan..."

"Ooouuhhhhh..."

Heechul tersentak. Vibrator itu berubah mode. Bukan lagi getaran atau tumbukan. Bukan berputar atau gesekan seperti tadi. Vibrator itu bergerak zig-zag. Masuk ke dalam menyentuh titik kenikmatannya lalu mundur kembali, nyaris keluar dari liang vaginanya kemudian maju dengan cepat, menusuk titik kenikmatannya secara brutal.

"Ooooouuuuhhhhhh... Woonieeeehhhhhh... aaaaahhhhhhh..."

Perutnya menegang, kedua kakinya mengejang. Desahannya mengalun seiring pergerakan vibrator itu. Putingnya tertarik-tarik, tergelitik oleh tentakel-tentakel yang menyentuhnya dengan getaran vibrator yang menambah intensitas keluar air susunya.

Penisnya membengkak, berdiri tegak dan terasa keras. Sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil dari 4 cincin yang meingkari penisnya membuat penisnya sedikit bergetar.

"Uggghhhhh... ooohhhhh..."

Modenya berubah lagi, vibrator itu bergerak lurus —tidak lagi zig-zag seperti tadi. Replika penis yang kini besarnya melebihi liang vaginanya itu bergerak mundur, hingga keluar setengahnya dari vaginanya lalu masuk dengan cepat. Begitu cepat hingga 20 kali tusukan dan 5 detik.

Heechul mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi, meliukkan badannya saat vibrator itu semakin melesak ke dalam. Tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan ikatan kakinya, menghentikan sejenak permainan mereka. Ia memindahkan Heechul dari kursi yang sempit ke tempat tidur yang lebih luas. Memposisikan Heechul setengah berbaring disana, dengan posisi tangan yang masih terikat di belakang, bersandar pada bantal-bantal yang bertumpuk.

Tiga puluh dua

Tiga puluh tiga

Tiga puluh empat

Siwon mengubah mode 3 kali dalam waktu singkat. Membuat Heechul menggelepar di atas ranjang. Mengejang dan terhempas berkali-kali.

"Aaaahhhhhhhnnnn... Siwonnnhhh... andwaeeeehhhhh... uuuhhhhnnnn..."

Heechul memohon kemudian mendesah, menjerit kemudian melenguh nikmat.

"Siwonnnnhhh... geumanhae... uhhhh.. jeballhhh..."

Tiga puluh lima

"Kau ingin aku menghentikannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Uuuuhhhhh... aaaahhhhhhh..."

Tiga puluh enam

"Kau ingin kita berhenti disini?"

Tiga puluh tujuh

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... ooooooouuuuhhhhhh..."

Tiga puluh delapan

"Kalau kau memang mau menyelesaikannya, keluarkan sekarang!"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya melesak di atas ranjang. Bergetar menahan orgasme, mengerang dan mendesah di saat bersamaan.

"Aaahhhhh..."

"Keluarkan sekarang Heechulie!"

Tiga puluh sembilan

"...hhhdwaeehhhh..."

"Keluarkan Heechulie! Apa perlu kubantu?"

Empat puluh

"Aahhhhnnnn... andwaeehhhh... eungghhhh..."

Heechul bergerak liar, menghindari Siwon yang nyaris menyentuh penisnya yang tegang. Menghindar dari Siwon yang hendak membantunya keluar.

Empat puluh satu

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhnnnnn... Siwonnnhhh andwaeehhhh... eunnnggghhhh..."

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Empat puluh dua

"...janganhhh... jangan hentikannn... ahhhnn... uuuggghhhh..." mohon Heechul.

Siwon menggenggam penis Heechul. Mencengkeram kuat hingga _namja_ cantik itu memekik.

"Aaaaakkkkkhhhh..."

Empat puluh tiga

"aaagggghhhhhhh..."

Tubuhnya melengkung, terangkat hingga ia berlutut di atas ranjang. Vibrator itu bergetar kencang di ujung titik kenikmatannya, tidak berpindah dari sana. Bergetar kuat hingga rasanya bisa menghancurkan titik kenikmatannya.

"...Jeballlhhhh wonnieehhhh... aaahhhhh... akuuuhhhh... inghhinnn leebihhhh... aahhhh..."

Empat puluh empat

"Tadi kau memintaku untuk berhenti" sahut Siwon tanpa melepaskan penis Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng kuat.

"morehhhh... aku inghinnn lebihhhhh... wonniehhh... moreeehhhhh..."

Empat puluh lima

Siwon melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari penis Heechul yang luar biasa keras.

Empat puluh enam

"uuuggghhhhh..."

Siwon naik ke atas ranjang, melepaskan ikatan tangan Heechul dan seketika _namja_ cantik itu segera berpegangan pada bahunya.

Posisi mereka berhadapan, keduanya berlutut di atas ranjang. Heechul sibuk mendesah sedangkan Siwon sibuk mengendalikan semua mainan di tubuh Heechul.

Empat puluh tujuh

"Ooouuuhhhhh... wonniehhhh..."

Empat puluh delapan

"Aahhhhh... aahhhhhh... nnnhhhhh..."

Vibrator itu menumbuk-numbuk dengan kuat. Membuat dinding vaginanya begitu terasa panas dan perih. Ukurannya benar-benar membesar, melebihi kapasitas lebar vaginanya. Rasa penuh yang luar biasa, menyesakkan sekaligus nikmat.

Empat puluh sembilan

Siwon menaikan lagi mode-nya, nyaris mencapai titik akhir. Ia juga mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk memompa puting Heechul yang entah bagaimana keadaannya saat dilepaskan nanti.

"uuuggghhhhhh..."

Lima puluh

"AAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH"

Heechul menjerit keras, tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang. Vibrator itu membesar sempurna, dengan semua mode getar yang bergerak bersamaan. Getar, tumbukan, zig-zag, lurus, semuanya bergerak secara cepat, bersamaan dan rasanya dapat membunuhnya.

Orgasmenya meledak tanpa diperintah. Membasahi ranjang dan sebagian tubuhnya.

Siwon mematikan semua mainannya. Menghentikan sengatan listrik dari cincin di penisnya, ia mengurut penis Heechul perlahan. Membantu namja cantik itu menghabiskan hasratnya. Penis keras itu mulai melunak, seiring dengan keluarnya cairan mani yang sejak tadi tertahan di dalam sana.

Aroma khas mulai menyeruak, memenuhi ruangan bernuansa merah itu. Tangan kekar Siwon masih mengurut penis milik kekasihnya itu, membantu mengeluarkan orgasme Heechul yang tidak habis-habis.

Tubuh namja cantik itu masih terhentak-hentak di atas ranjang. Sensasi orgasmenya tidak kunjung hilang meski semua mainan seks di tubuhnya telah mati.

"Eeeuuuunnnghhhh..."

Heechul melenguh. Sensasi itu masih ada meski penisnya hanya tinggal mengalirkan sedikit cum. Ia berusaha mendorong keluar vibrator yang masih berasarang di vaginanya. Menggunakan otot-otot dinding vaginanya untuk menekan mainan itu keluar. Sedikit sulit mengingat besarnya mainan itu sekarang. Tapi ia berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian mainan itu dalam 4 kali dorongan kuat, kemudian Siwon yang mengambil alih. Siwon menarik vibrator yang sudah membesar 5 kali lipat dari ukuran awal itu, bersamaan dengan lelehnya orgasme kedua Heechul dari vaginanya.

Cairan orgasme itu mengalir, sekali lagi membasahi sprei yang sudah ternoda. Heechul melenguh, tubuhnya melemas saat semua yang ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Rasa lelah mehinggapinya dengan cepat. Kedua matanya terpejam tapi tarikan nafasnya masih putus-putus.

"Kita belum mencoba semua mainannya, sayang" ucap Siwon seraya melepaskan nipple sucker yang masih melekat di dada Heechul dan menemukan kedua puting Heechul memerah dan bengkak.

"uuuhmm"

Heechul tidak menjawab, hanya melenguh tidak jelas. Kemudian ia membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu.

"Lanjutkan saja" ucapnya pelan, sarat kelelahan.

Heechul tidak pernah bisa menolak Siwon. Bahkan meski dalam keadaan ia sangat lelah seperti sekarang. Dia bahkan mengizinkan Siwon bermain dengannya kapan saja _namja_ itu mau, bahkan dalam keadaan ia sedang tidur sekalipun.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia menanggalkan pakaian Heechul yang sudah basah bercampur segala cairan, mencampakkannya ke sudut ruangan.

Kemudian meraup tubuh polos Heechul dalam gendongannya, berniat memindahkan namja cantik itu ke kamar mereka tanpa memakaikannya pakaian terlebih dahulu. Pakaian Heechul ada di kamar mereka, di kamar ini hanya ada pakaian-pakaian minim berpotongan seksi yang sangat menggoda.

"Nanti saja melanjutkannya. Mainan itu bisa menunggu" bisik Siwon lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul bangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan Siwon tidak berada di sisinya.

Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi baju hamil yang longgar dan nyaman. Dan sama seperti dirinya, Siwon juga tidak pernah memakaikannya pakaian dalam.

Ia beringsut turun dari ranjang dan menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Lelah setelah aktivitas mereka tadi siang yang memakan waktu 5 jam lebih. Aktivitas menggairahkan yang cukup berat ia lalui di penghujung bulan ke delapan kehamilannya.

Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar berniat mencari Siwon. Dan baru saja ia hendak memanggil, namja itu telah lebih dulu muncul di pandangannya. Keluar dari ruangan di sebelah kamarnya —red room.

"Kau sudah bangun"

Siwon mengampirinya, namja tampan itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek santai. Memamerkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang atletis.

"Ingin sesuatu?" tanya Siwon yang sudah di hadapan Heechul, mengusap perut besarnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"mmmhhh.."

Heechul mengernyit. Dia tidak sedang teransang, tapi sentuhan kecil dari Siwon barusan membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya berdenyut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran, kali ini tangannya mengusap puting Heechul yang mencuat dibalik pakaiannya.

"ooouuhhh..."

Heechul meremas lengan Siwon. Kakinya bergetar karena sensasi orgasme yang datang tiba-tiba, hanya karena dua sentuhan kecil dari Siwon.

"Apa dampak permainan kita tadi masih terasa?"

Siwon kembali bertanya, dengan jemarinya yang terus memilin puting Heechul.

"Tidakkhh oouuhhh... ini berbeda.. uuhhh... Wonnieh... mmmh... kauhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..."

Perkataan Heechul terhenti saat cairan orgasmenya meledak, mengalir di tungkai kakinya dan membasahi lantai.

Siwon mengentikan permainan jarinya dan sensasi orgasme yang Heechul rasakan hilang seketika.

"Aneh, seharusnya aku bisa menahan orgasmenya. Apalagi gelombangnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya"

"Tidak ada yang aneh karena aku telah memberikanmu ini" ucap Siwon seraya menunjukkan sebotol cairan yang tidak lagi penuh.

"Ingat kubilang masih ada mainan yang belum kucoba? Sebenaranya itu bukan mainan, tapi obat peransang baru. Dan aku memberikannya saat kau tidur tadi"

"Kupikir kau sudah selesai dengan permainanmu, Siwon-ssi"

"Aku hanya memberikanmu waktu istirahat sejenak, dan..."

Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya, tangannya bergerak cepat meremas dada Heechul hingga air susunya mengalir.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh..."

Dan sekali lagi Heechul mencapai orgasmenya tanpa dapat ia tahan.

"... dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sayang. Kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah suka panggilan itu terucap dari mulutmu"

Dan orgasme Heechul kembali mengalir saat Siwon mengakhiri perkataannya dengan menjepit puting Heechul di antara jarinya.

"...oooouuhhh..."

Kemudian Siwon mengajak Heechul turun ke lantai satu, meninggalkan jejak orgasme di lantai depan kamar mereka. Heechul terpaksa turun mengikuti Siwon, mengabaikan kakinya yang masih bergetar hebat setelah mencapai tiga kali orgamse dalam waktu tidak sampai lima menit.

"Obat peransang ini keluaran terbaru. Setelah meminumnya kau tidak akan merasakan gairah apapun. Efeknya akan bekerja saat bagian tubuh sensitifmu diberi ransangan. Dan kau tidak akan bisa menebak kapan orgasmenya akan meledak, seperti tadi. Dan yang paling kusenangi dari produk ini, efeknya tidak akan cepat hilang. Butuh waktu 4 sampai 6 hari sampai efeknya benar-benar hilang"

Siwon mengajaknya ke ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur yang cukup luas. Mendudukkan Heechul di atas meja makan yang kosong.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Siwon seraya membuka kulkas dan menemukan beberapa bahan mentah disana.

"Sedikit. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Apa perlu kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Heechul.

"Tidak perlu. Kita kekurangan bahan makanan, hanya ada beberapa sayur dan buah. Kita lupa membeli daging. Delivery saja" sahut Siwon.

Siwon kembali menghampiri Heechul yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja makan, tangannya mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di sana, menekan aplikasi pesan antar sementara tangan lainnya mulai mengerayangi tubuh Heechul.

"Kita punya waktu 30 menit sampai makanan kita datang, apa yang harus kita lakukan sembari menunggu?"

Tangannya mulai bergerak menjelajah pinggul Heechul, mengusapnya lembut kemudian berpindah ke perutnya yang besar. Bergerak naik menyentuh dada sintal Heechul yang semakin berisi.

"mmmhh... lakukan yang kauhh... uuhhhmm... mauuhhh..."

Siwon merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke puncak dada Heechul yang tetap tegang sejak tadi. Mulai menghisap putingnya yang mencuat di balik pakaian tipis itu. Menekan-nekan puting keras itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Satu tangannya bergerak turun, melewati penis Heechul yang mulai tegang dan berhenti tepat di depan liang basah Heechul. Menggelitik paha bagian dalamnya dan sesekali menyentuh dinding luar liang sempit itu.

"ouhhhhh..."

Cairan lendir itu mulai membasahi liang Heechul, dan Siwon melihat kedua kaki Heechul semakin melebar, membuka jalan untuk mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

Siwon merapatkan kedua kaki Heechul kemudian menjepitnya diantara kakinya sendiri dengan jarinya yang juga terjepit di antara paha Heechul.

"...aaaahhhhhhnnnn..."

Orgasme Heechul merembas secara tiba-tiba, mengalir membasahi meja makan mereka dan menetes hingga ke lantai.

Siwon melepaskan mulutnya dari dada Heechul, menanggalkan baju Heechul dengan cepat dan menemukan kedua puting Heechul yang tegang, merah dan bengkak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Siwon seraya memilin kedua puting keras Heechul dengan jemarinya. Menekan-nekan bagian yang paling sensitif itu hingga air susunya mengalir keluar.

"Oooohhhh..."

Heechul menggelinjang, kedua kakinya bergetar hebat dan Siwon masih menjepitnya. Suara tetesan air kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih panjang dan Siwon merasakan lantai pijakan kakinya telah basah. Orgasme Heechul kembali meledak hanya dengan sentuhan pada putingnya.

"mmmhhh... wonniehh..."

Heechul menggeliat tidak nyaman, orgasmenya masih belum berakhir dan Siwon masih tetap memainkan kedua putingnya. Kali ini menariknya cukup kencang dan membiarkan air susunya yang deras mengalir begitu saja. Kaki Siwon masih mengukung kedua kakinya, menjepit penisnya dan membuat orgasmenya bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya.

Ledakan-ledakan itu terus keluar sampai Siwon melepaskan putingnya yang semakin merah dan bengkak, melepaskan kukungan kedua kakinya hingga orgasme yang sejak tadi mengalir sedikit-sedikit kini menyembur begitu saja.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Siwon meninggalkan Heechul sejenak, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam freezer. Mentimun yang cukup besar dan panjang, yang entah sejak kapan ia simpan disana hingga menjadi beku. Dan tanpa aba-aba Siwon memasukkan mentimun beku itu ke dalam liang Heechul, membuat Heechul kembali orgasme, menembakkan cairan lendir itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mentimun itu tenggelam di dalam liang Heechul.

"eeunghh wonniehh..."

"Biarkan timun itu berada disana, rasakan sensasi dinginnya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya nanti" ucap Siwon sambil membersihkan tubuh Heechul yang setengah basah. Kemudian ia memakaikan kembali pakaian Heechul dan menurunkan namja cantik itu dari meja makan.

Heechul mengernyit saat berhasil berdiri dengan benar dengan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa lemas. Mentimun di dalam liangnya mengacaukan segalanya, sensasi dingin dari timun panjang dan keras itu membuatnya kembali orgasme tanpa ia duga. Cairan itu mengalir sepanjang kakinya dan berakhir menggenang dibawah kakinya.

"euungh wonniehh..."

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat sekujur kaki Heechul telah basah, padahal tadi baru saja ia bersihkan.

"Orgasme lagi, huh? _Gwaenchanha,_ kau akan merasakan sensasi ini untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Nikmati saja"

Siwon senang sekali melihat Heechul yang kewalahan karena orgasme yang tidak terduga itu. Padahal biasanya mantan slut itu sangat ahli dalam menahan orgasmenya. Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendapatkan obat peransang jenis baru ini, segala fantasinya terhadap Heechul berhasil ia realisasikan.

 _ **ting tong!**_ _ **ting tong!**_

30 menit mereka telah berlalu saat suara bel terdengar nyaring. Siwon ingin sekali lagi mengerjai Heechul dengan meminta namja hamil itu untuk mengambil makanan di depan. Namun akhirnya ia tidak tega karena baru tiga langkah Heechul sudah mengalami dua kali orgasme dan itu cukup membuat namja cantik itu melemas dan berakhir bersimpuh di atas lantai yang basah. Akhirnya Siwon membantu Heechul untuk bangkit dan duduk di kursi sementara dirinya yang mengambil makanan di depan.

Ah, memikirkan ia akan terus mengerjai Heechul untuk beberapa hari ke depan cukup membuatnya senang. Melihat namja cantik itu orgasme terus-terusan di waktu yang tidak tepat membuatnya kegirangan. Keinginannya tercapai, fantasinya untuk Heechul satu per satu ia realisasikan dan ia masih memiliki banyak fantasi seks untuk dilakukan pada namja cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong! Special part untuk mengobati kangen kalian pada MF ini. Part depan Sichul uda ga boleh main lagi karena Heechul uda hamil tua. Jadi puas-puasin di part ini ya**


End file.
